The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys
by InternetGirl123
Summary: Skipper has to shape before his dad ships him out to military school. But no matter what Skipper does, his father won't change his mind. But all this may change when he, Kowalski, Rico, and Private meet up with Blowhole as a team for the very first time.
1. Kowalski's Morning

**First POM story, whoo! Tell me if any of the characters are out of character, okay? And just so you know, all the kids are around 12 years old. (In my story, the only one who's really going to make an age difference is Mort, who's 8. I made up the place names, so don't look them up!**

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter One: Kowalski's Morning

* * *

It was a warm, spring morning in the city of New York City, New York, and many of the kids in Central Park Apartments were getting ready for school. Of, course, no one really wanted to go, they only went because their parents made them go. But some went without problem, believing education was a virtue.

All this ran through Isaac Jeffery Adel's mind as he ate his cereal. He liked school, and wondered why everyone complained about it. It wasn't that bad, was it? That thought might explain why a lot of kids in the sixth grade thought he was weird. Actually, they thought all his friends were crazy. Of course, Isaac didn't think that. But, he had to admit, one of his best friends did have explosives in his backpack.

That got Isaac thinking about his friends, his team. They did everything together, since kindergarten. That was how it would always be. Because the four of them were best friends. They were all very different, but they were similar too. One thing they had in common was that they all hated their first names. They just didn't like to be referred by them. So, they made up their code names, which people have called them by since first grade. The reason for Isaac's code name, Kowalski, was just simply he liked the way it sounded, and Kowalski was not one for putting things simply, even in first grade.

Kowalski finished his cereal and put his bowl in the sink. His mom would probably get at him for not washing it, but he didn't care. The school bus would come in half an hour, and wasn't even dressed yet. Kowalski went back to his room, and towards his dresser. He got out a pair of jeans and a yellow T-shirt. He ran a comb through his tangled black hair and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

While Kowalski's doing that, let's tell a little about what he looks like, shall we? He was taller than most of his friends, at 5'4. He has straight black hair, that usually was only messy when it was wet. He had black glasses, which was the only thing he found unappealing of himself. Well, that's all you really need to know him right now. On with the story!

Kowalski had brushed his teeth, and was putting stuff in his backpack when his mother called him.

"Isaac!" she yelled down the hall.

"Coming", he replied, and, with a full backpack, went back to the kitchen.

"What did I tell you about leaving dishes in the sink without washing them?" Kowalski's mother, Allison Maria Adel, questioned.

"Wash them?" Kowalski guessed, sheepishly.

"And how many times have I told you?" she asked. Kowalski pulled his clipboard from his backpack, which he always had with him, and flipped to the back. He quickly began counting the tally marks.

"12," he informed her.

"Well make it 13, because I just had to tell you again," his mother said. "Now scoot, you're going to miss your bus."

So Kowalski left his apartment and headed to the elevator at the end of the hall, where his three friends were waiting.

* * *

**Wow. Honestly, Kowalski isn't one of my favorite characters, but I guess I've read so many stories about him that I like him better now and started the story with him. Thank you to those who write about Kowalski! So, please review! I except flames (for now, anyways.) Any suggestions? Because I still don't know the main plot of the story.**


	2. Meet The King

**Thanks for the reviews to all two people who reviewed! And special thanks to eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD for the plot idea, which I very well intend on using! Cookies and juice for everyone! Also, expect the summary of this story to change a lot, because I have no idea where I'm going with this story. And, please review! I thrive on reviews!**

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Two: Meet The King

* * *

When Kowalski saw his friends waiting for him, he knew something was up. They always met each other at the bus stop, they only met at the elevator when someone had important news. He approached his friends.

"Kowalski, where have you been? We've been waiting," said the leader of the group, Ryan Thomas Sarge, known to the rest of the school as Skipper. Skipper was 5'0 tall, and, like all of Kowalski's friends, had black hair. He may have been the second shortest of the group, but his sharp ice blue eyes could get just about anyone to listen to him.

"Sorry Skipper," said Kowalski. "My mom got mad because I didn't wash my cereal bowl."

"Again?" asked Skipper.

"Well, if I take the time to wash it, I won't have time to get ready for school. Frankly, I'm surprised you three got out here before me."

"So am I," said Skipper. "Anyway, I have some information that should very well lead to a mission. I would tell you all now, but because of Kowalski's tardiness, it'll have to wait 'till lunch."

"Why can't we just discuss it on the bus?" asked the rookie of the team, Percy James Swimmer, better known as Private. Private was the shortest of the group, at 4'8. He had black hair as well, though shorter than the rest of the boys. What separated Private from the group was that he was not American, but British. He had moved to New York when he was five. In kindergarten, he had been teased for his accent, but when he became friends with Skipper, no one dared called him names anymore. They all knew very well what Skipper was capable of doing.

"Because Private," said Skipper, "there are spies on that bus." By spies, Skipper meant the two woman who sat at the front and back of the bus, staring down the kids who caused trouble. Which was defiantly the last member of the team, Franklin John Pengton, known as Frankie to adults, but as Rico to everyone else. Rico was the third tallest of the group, at 5'2. Like everyone else, he had black hair, except his was longer and usually messy, looking almost like a Mohawk. Rico didn't talk much, but when he did, he spoke with a raspy voice that could sometimes hard to understand. He wasn't very appealing, mainly due to his messy hair and 'explosive' personality.

"Well boys, we better get moving if we want to catch our bus," said Skipper.

But as soon as he pressed the elevator button, his ears were blasted with a loud "HELLO NEIGHBORS!" And it was none other than Julien Daniel Ringers XIII, the kid who lived directly across the hall from Skipper. Julien was, in Skipper's words, 'the worst person humanly possible to have as a neighbor.' He was loud, stuck up, bossy, and rude. Not to mention, loaded. He was always bragging about how he had more money than everyone. Julien had light grey hair, bright brown-yellow eyes, and stood the tallest of all of them, at 5'6. He preferred to be referred to as 'King Julien', and often wore and orange visor with a crown on it. Julien also had an accent, which most people guessed was Indian.

"What are we standing around the elevator for? You should step aside, because I, your king, is coming through," declared Julien. The elevator opened and he stepped inside. Skipper was about to follow him, but Julien put his hand out.

"No, no, no, I do not need to be stuck in the middle of a crowded elevator. The king is claustrophobic!" Skipper, who was very annoyed, stepped back into the hallway, not wanting to start an argument with Julien this early in the morning. With that, Julien, standing tall and proud because he had won, disappeared behind the elevator door.

* * *

**Wow, that was a lot longer than the first chapter. What is Skipper's news? Find out in chapter three! And please review, because if you do, you get a cookie. Okay, you get a cookie just for reading the story, but when you reveiw, it makes me feel good! So reveiw (I accept flames)!**


	3. Skipper's News

Yay, to those who reviewed! You guys rock! PerryRocks, awesome story, Autunmheart, eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD, Music4eva1414, and lovingSkipper, you got your cookies! Also, to Autunmheart and eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD, I know there are spelling mistakes. I don't have spell check. But not to worry, I have found the wonders of... online spell checker! Okay, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Three: Skipper's News

When the elevator door opened again, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private got in, hoping that Julien's interference hadn't cost them their ride to school. When they got to the lobby, they found Julien at the snack machine next to the door, obviously looking for something to go with his lunch today. The boys walked toward the door, single file, hoping not to have to talk with their annoying neighbor again, but Julien caught them.

"Hey," he said, stopping Skipper, and causing the others to ram into him. "Eh, would any of you happen to have 50 cents so that I may be enjoying this bag of Cheetos at the time of lunch?" "Why do you need our money, Ringtail?" Skipper asked. He often called Julien 'Ringtail' because it sounded like his last name and because of the boy's obsession with ring tailed lemurs. "Eh, because I don't have any," said Julien, wondering how such a question could come up. "Actually, you do," said Kowalski. "You can easily see a five dollar bill sticking out of your pocket." Sure enough, there was a five dollar bill sticking out of Julien's front pocket. "Okay, you have caught me with the red hands. What I meant was, do you have CHANGE for five dollars?" Private pulled four quarters out of his pocket and gave them to Julien, in exchange for one dollar. Julien plugged two in the machine, pressed the buttons, and out popped his Cheetos, which he threw in his backpack. "Now step to the side, because the king exits the building first. That's the law."

Julien pushed pass the boys and walked to the corner, Skipper and the team following. Already at the bus stop were four seventh graders, Alex Leeown, Marty Zebrick, Melman Geefors, and Gloria Hipperson, and two boys who lived in the apartments either side of Julien, Maurice Kevin Ayein and Mortimer Andrew Lemkus. Maurice was one of the shortest kids in 6th grade, at 4'6. He had dark grey hair, brown-orange eyes, and black glasses, like Kowalski. He never looked very happy, but living next door to Julien, who would be? But Mort was the exact opposite, with a big smile on his face. Mort was the shortest of everyone there, standing at 4'2. He had butterscotch colored hair and abnormally large brown-yellow eyes. Unlike most people in the building, Mort just couldn't get enough of Julien. He loved him with all his heart, despite the fact that Julien hated him.

"Mort! Why in the Sky Spirits are you here?" screamed Julien. "I wanted to say good bye to the King!" yelled Mort, grabbing Julien in a hug. Julien did have a point, that Mort shouldn't be there. Mort was only in third grade, therefore he didn't go to school until an hour later. "Maurice! Get him off me!" Julien said. Maurice started to pull on Mort, but when it came to that kid and his idol, he got pretty strong. "Mort, really, you are getting way to old for this," said Maurice struggling to get him off. But, without warning, Mort let go, sending himself and Maurice back onto the ground. "Yay, that was fun! Let's do it again!" said Mort. "Mort, get off me," said Maurice. "Okay," Mort agreed. They both got up. "Well, that was amusing," remarked Julien, just as the bus pulled up.

Everyone at the bus stop (except Mort) boarded the crowded bus, Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melmen sitting somewhere in the middle, Julien dragging Maurice to the back, and Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private sitting in front of them. Skipper forbid them from sitting all the way in the back, fearing the 'spys' would overhear their plans. They often just sat there, not drawing attention to themselves. After about five minutes, the bus pulled up to Central Park Middle School. The kids exited the bus and began pouring into the school. Kowalski, Rico, and Private sat through the first three and a half periods, waiting for it to finally be lunch so they could hear Skipper's news. Finally, halfway through forth period, the students were excuse to lunch. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private collected their lunches and sat at the table way in the back of the room, where not many people sat, meaning they could be alone.

"Okay, Skipper," said Kowalski. "We've been waiting all morning. What's your big news?" "News, news, news, news!" Rico chanted. "Calm down, Rico," said Skipper. "Okay, here it is. Last night, I was down in Alice's office, 'cause my mom wanted to know when we have to pay rent again, and while she was looking it up, I caught a glimpse of a document, saying that four apartments on our floor had been rented out, and that the families are moving in tomorrow. Looks like we have some new neighbors, boys."

...

I don't have anything to say right now, except this: PLEASE REVIEW! I still accept flames, and you get a cookie!


	4. The Terrible News

Chapter three reviewers, Music4eva1414, PerryRocks, and Randompenguin, all get cookies!And eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD gets a cupcake, because she asked so nicely!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Four: The Terrible News

Kowalski, Rico, and Private sat there, not doing anything. "So?" asked Private, breaking the silence. "So we have new neighbors. That happens all the time. They move in, we go spy on them, we decide they're not spys, and we go home. Why is it such a big deal this time?" "Because, Private," Skipper said. "Each one of those new families has a daughter out age." The three boys came to life at that. "Oh, well that's different," said Kowalski. "Boys," began Skipper. "Operation: Flirt Us Up Some Girlfriends begins tomorrow." The group then did various high fives.

Little did they know, that at the table next to them, Julien was eavesdropping. "Can you be believing them!" he exclaimed. He was sitting with Maurice and two other boys who lived on their floor, Phil and Mason Chimprin. "What, that they're gonna try and get girlfriends?" asked Maurice. "Well, duh, Maurice," said Julien. "I am king. Therefore I should be the first one to have a girlfriend." "Why does it matter?" Mason asked. He, like Private, was also British. "Because the king is always first!" Julien said. "The only thing the king shouldn't be first for, is to die. The king dies last." "Right..." said Mason. "Anyway, we can not be letting those lamos be getting the girls. We must think of a carefully planned plan. All who is being with me, remain at the table," Julien announced. Maurice, Phil, and Mason got up and moved to another empty table. "Oh, just you three wait and see!" Julien called after them. "Later, you will come back, and be begging to join the plan! And I'm going to say no!"

The rest of the day dragged on uneventfully. At the end of the day, as the bus pulled up to the corner, the ten kids who lived in Central Park Apartments got off the bus. Julien ran into the building, knowing he had only an hour before Mort showed up. Because Mort started school an hour later, he got out of school an hour later, too. Everyone else went to their apartments to enjoy their evening.

When Skipper entered his apartment, he was surprised to find both his parents there. His dad didn't get off work until 1900 hours. Why was he here now? Skipper walked into the living room. His parents stopped talking. Skipper knew something was up, but he figured he could think about it later, for he had to plan out how he and the team were going to do 'Operation: Flirt Us Up Some Girls'. So he gave his parents a confused look, and started down the hallway. His room was at the end, so he had to walk pass his sister's room. The door was open, and he thought nothing of it, until Skipper's sixteen year old sister, Riley, jumped out her room. "Boo!" she yelled, making Skipper jump. "Ah!" he said, taking a step back and falling. "Ha, ha," Riley said. "I told you to quit doing that!" Skipper said, obviously annoyed. "Sorry, Skipper," Riley apologized. It had taken a long time for Skipper to get Riley to stop calling him by his real name. She still did from time to time to tease him, but not very often.

Let's get to know Riley a little, shall we? She had long black hair, which she often wore in braids. She was 5'9. Like her brother, she had piercing ice-blue eyes. She loved clothes and shopping, and almost never wore pants, always a skirt or a dress. She was a cheerleader at her high school, and also loved figure skating.

"Uh, Skipper, can I talk to you?" Riley asked, glancing at the living room where her parents were. "Uh, sure," said Skipper. "What abou-" Skipper couldn't finish his sentence before Riley pulled him to the end of the hall, into his room, and locking the door. "Listen," she said. "I'm listening." said Skipper sitting at his desk chair. "Okay, when I got home, Mom and Dad were talking in the living room. They stopped when I opened the door, but started again when I went into my room. So I stood by the archway and listened, and now I know they're talking about you." Skipper's eyes got wider. "Why are they talking about me?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. "They were talking about how you were getting to be, you know, kind of crazy." "Crazy?" "Yeah, a little out of control. They also saying you weren't very disciplined." "Not disciplined?" Skipper exclaimed. "I am perfectly disciplined!" "That's not what they think." said Riley. "They were thinking about..." "Thinking about what? Tell me woman!" said Skipper, getting up and shaking his sister's shoulders. Riley pulled his hands off and said, "They were thinking about maybe sending you out to military school."

Lots of thanks to eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD for a plot idea! What is Skipper's reaction to this information? Find out in Chapter Five!


	5. Am I Really Disciplined?

Chapter four reviewers get cookies and cupcakes! PerryRocks, Music4eva1414, and eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD, you guys rock! And, a cupcake for dolphinz2121, because she asked nicely. (Hint: if you ask me nicely, I'll give you any treat you want. All you have to do is review!) Okay, enough of my pointless blabber, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Five: Am I Really Disciplined?

Riley covered her brother's mouth right before he screamed. Well, he still screamed, it was just muffled. Skipper yanked his sister's hand off of his mouth. "Military school?" he whispered harshly, fearing his parents may have heard him. "They're going to send me to MILITARY SCHOOL?" "I don't know!" Riley said. "All I know is that they're thinking about it!" "Oh, man," Skipper was panicking. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." "Calm down!" Riley said, grabbing her brother. "How can I?" said Skipper. "Do you know what they do to those young, innocent, kids who are forced into military school? They make you get up at five in the morning to do sit ups!" "You already do that," said Riley, smirking. "I do not!" Skipper exclaimed. "Okay, maybe not the sit ups part, but you do get up at five in the morning." "Yeah, to goof off, not to work out!"

Riley could tell that Skipper was going to blow up pretty soon if she didn't do something, so she grabbed his shoulders again and held him still. "Listen to me!" she almost screamed at him. "The reason they might ship you out is because they think you're not very disciplined. And I can see why, because you've been breaking a lot of stuff lately." "I have not," Skipper said, now calmer. "Yes you have, across the hall at Julien's." "It's not my fault," Skipper argued. "I wouldn't get all crazy if the dang kid didn't play his stupid techno music so loud." "That's not the point," Riley said. "Another thing: you and your friends hang out in the alley behind the building a lot. Maybe Mom and Dad think you're going gangster on them. "We would go on the roof, but Bada, Bing, and Joey hang up there, and Joey doesn't share." Bada, Bing and Joey were the bullies at Central Park Apartments. They went to Central Park Middle School too, but they rode their bikes there.

"Well, if you stopped freaking out at Julien, hanging out in the alley, and cleaned up your room once in a while, maybe they'll change their minds." Riley suggested. "Maybe," Skipper said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to plan out." So Riley left, and Skipper sat down at his desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil, and wrote 'Operation: Flirt Us Up Some Girls' at the top. He tried to think of an approach, but couldn't focus. His mind was stuck on how his own parents might send him out to military school. Maybe Riley had a point. If he could keep his temper with Julien, find a better meeting place for him, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, and keep his room clean, he wouldn't be in this mess. But what if he wasn't? 'Maybe it's still just a thought,' Skipper thought. 'They might forget about it entirely.' Skipper could only think at this point, but then he realized something. He was Skipper Sarge. And if you knew Skipper, you knew that he could always think of a plan. And with his three best friends in the world, Skipper felt he could do anything.

Story time may be over for now, but if you review, it's snack time! Yay, for cookies and cupcakes! You know how much I love your reviews? Enough to make a separate folder for them in my inbox! And another folder for favorite story, story alert, and favorite author! So if you want to make me happy, review! (I accept flames)


	6. Claymation Movie

Yay, chapter six is here! Sorry to those who thought that chapter five was short. Anyway, chapter five reviewers! Cookies for eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD and CayennePeppr, a piece of chocolate cake for Randompenguin, and a waffle for dolphinz2121! Speaking of you, dolphinz (may I call you dolphinz?), it was Riley who said "Okay, maybe not the sit up part...", I just didn't write that she said that, shame on me! And yes, I am easy to mooch off of. Okay, I've blabbered on long enough, bring on the story!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Six: Claymation Movie

When Private got home, he was surprised to find a large sheet over the TV, and a table in front of it. The sheet was painted to look like a Western desert. Just then, Private's fourteen year old brother Jacob came in, with a large bag of clay. "Uh, Jacob, what's this for?" Private asked. "I'm making a movie," Jacob said. "See, the sheet is the backdrop, and I'm going to make the characters out of clay. It's claymation." "How does that work?" Private asked. "Dang, don't you know know anything?" Jacob asked, rudely. It wasn't very often that Jacob was nice to his little brother. But, he wasn't reluctant to explain things, seeing as he loved being right. "I take the camera, and shoot one picture of the characters. Then I move them and take another one. The I move them again and take another picture. And I keep on doing that until I have enough pictures to make a movie." "Wow," said Private, amazed. "That's wicked brilliant, could I help you?"

Jacob was always one to work alone, mainly because people didn't like him very much. They thought he was a nerd, and just because he was British, they thought he was obsessed with tea. But this was his brother, and no matter what Jacob did, Private never got mad at him, not once. And Jacob remembered, that back when they first moved here, and some kids were teasing him, Private stood up to them. And what surprised Jacob was that when Private was little, he was really shy. So he was shocked when he came straight out and told them to stop making fun of his brother. And, two days later, Jacob found himself returning the favor.

"Well, all right. I guess you can help." Jacob finally said. But, we have to put newspaper on the coffee table first, Mom's rule." "Okay," Private said. He was definitely excited, it wasn't often that Jacob let him help with anything. So the boy spread the newspaper out on the table, and started making the clay characters for the movie. "So, why are you making a movie?" Private asked. "Well, there's a video contest for the Technology Club down at the rec center, and the winner gets 50 dollars." "What would you buy with 50 dollars?" Private asked his brother. "For one thing, a new video camera," said Jacob. "The one I have now sucks."

About an hour later, the boys were still working. And as they worked, both Jacob and Private could almost feel themselves getting closer, as brothers. So when their parents came home, they were a little surprised to find them sitting there, working together, with Jacob not yelling at Private. It was a rare moment, a moment that Ethan and Ariel Swimmer always treasured. But little did Jacob and Private know that they would need each other now more than ever, because with the news they had could practically rip both of their lives apart.

Ahh, cliffhanger! What is the news that could rip the boys' lives apart? Well, I'm telling you now, you won't find out next chapter, because this story will switch points of views a lot. Any way, review! Because I have a lot of virtual treats that I want to give away! I still accept flames.


	7. Zone Out

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I need a break from writing once in a while, especially when I'm trying to update every day. Anyway, treats for chapter six reviewers! Cookies for PerryRocks, lovingSkipper, CayennePeppr, Annacrombie, and fanfictionwriterxoxo, a waffle for dolphinz2121, and, because I'm nice, a microwave for eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD (yeah, you can get a virtual anything from me if you ask nicely!) And speaking of you epp, how the claymation thing reminded you of iCarly, that's actually what made me think of that! Okay, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Seven: Zone Out

It was the next morning. When Rico got out of the elevator, he found Skipper talking to the manager, Alice. Private was also in the lobby, standing by the tapped Private on the shoulder, and pointed to Skipper. Rico didn't like talking very much for who knows why, and this was his way of communicating (Author's Note: Right now, Rico doesn't have his scar. He gets it sometime later in the story). Private understood. "Skipper's trying to get Alice to tell us when the four new girls are moving in," he said. Rico nodded. Knowing Alice, she wasn't going to tell him. The again, knowing Skipper, he wasn't going to give up. But a few minutes later, by the time Kowalski got down, Skipper gave up. He then noticed that Private and Rico had already left for the bus stop. "Traitors," Skipper muttered. He and Kowalski walked out to the bus stop, where Rico and Private were waiting. They saw Skipper coming, and knew they were in trouble. When Skipper got to them, he just stared at them. Rico and Private were confused, Skipper would of said something by now. "Skipper, why are you just staring at us?" Private asked. "Do you feel ashamed?" Skipper asked. "Very," Rico rasped out. "Then that's your punishment," Skipper said.

Just then, Julien showed up, listening to his MP3 player, not watching where he was going. Therefore, he ran right into Rico. "Watch where you are going!" Julien snapped, going to lean against the bus stop. Rico growled. He then started to zone off, and for some reason, Skipper wasn't snapping him out of it. He seemed to be zoning out, too. Kowalski and Private didn't notice.

As Rico zoned out, he couldn't help thinking about why his dad was so late yesterday. He didn't get home until about 10:30, and Rico actually woke up before him. Usually his dad had to shake him out of bed. He didn't know what was wrong, but Rico was determined to find out.

At school, Skipper kept thinking about how his parents might send him out to military school. He hadn't told anyone yet, he didn't want to until he knew for sure. Skipper planned on taking his sister's advice, and had cleaned his room the night before. He was also working on finding a new place for him and his friends to meet. The roof was taken, the alley was too 'gangster', and the lobby was too dangerous, what with Alice sitting behind the desk all day, listening to every word spoken. She could ruin everything.

"Skipper?" "Huh?" Skipper said, snapping out of his zone out. "Mr. Elkman asked you a question." It was Maurice, who sat next to Skipper in math. "Sometime today, Mr. Sarge," said Mr. Elkman. "Uhh," Skipper said. He hadn't heard the question. Mr. Elkman sighed. "Who can help him?" he asked. "Ooh, ooh, pick me, pick me, I know the answer!" squealed Julien, who sat behind Skipper. Mr. Elkman sighed again. "Julien?" he said, reluctantly. "12!" he said. The rest of the class started giggling. "Your age isn't the answer to everything, Mr. Ringers," said Mr. Elkman. "What?" Julien said, standing up. "Of course it is. I am the king, and everything the king says it right, even if it is wrong! This is an outrageousness!" "Please sit down, Julien," Mr. Elkman said, obviously annoyed. Defeated, Julien sat down. Skipper's cheeks were very red now, as he had always paid attention in class before. He put his head down, unable to believe that class had only started ten minutes ago.

Sorry if this wasn't very good, I had writer's block, and those moments where you don't know the answers because you weren't paying attention are so embarrassing, I just had to put it in somewhere! So, please review, and at this chapter I'm going to stop telling you that I accept flames, because I think you all know that by now. Review, you get a cookie!


	8. Meeting Doris

I know I haven't updated, please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! So, anyway, don't expect an update every day, I'm going to try to update every other day. So, chapter seven reviewers! Cookies for **darksidesparkles, PerryRocks, CayennePeppr, Annacrombie, eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD,** and** lovingSkipper**, a kitten for **dolphinz2121**, and an ice cream sandwich for **fanfictionwriterxoxo**. And PerryRocks, I might use your Kowalski idea, but I don't know that much about hybirds, (heck, I had to look it up) so, yeah, I don't know. Okay, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Eight: Meeting Doris

All four boys were excited when they saw a moving truck in front of the apartment building. They knew that one of the new families were moving in. They were about to open the door, when someone else pulled it open from the inside. As soon as the door was open and the boys could see, Kowalski had his eyes fixed on the girl who had opened the door. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had emerald green eyes, long, very dark brown hair, and dolphin earrings. "Hi," she said. "Do you guys live here?" "Perhaps," said Skipper, not knowing if he could trust her. "Are you moving in?" "Uh, yeah," the girl said, looking at Skipper weird. "I'm Doris Doulin, uh, why is your friend staring at me?" Skipper turned around to find Kowalski still looking at the girl. "Kowalski?" he said, waving his hand in front of him. "Kowalski? Rico!" he said, as Rico slapped him, therefore knocking his glasses off his face.

"Ow, what?" "Is there a reason you were staring at this girl?" Skipper asked. "Uh," Kowalski said, his cheeks turning red. "Uh, where are my glasses?" he said, trying to stall. Skipper stared at him. "Rico!" he said, and Rico slapped him again. Doris thought this was funny, and giggled. Private then picked up his glasses and handed them to him. "Thanks," Kowalski said, wiping them on his shirt and putting them back on. "Anyway," said Skipper. "I'm Skipper, and this is Kowalski, Rico, and Private, and we-" Skipper was cut off by Julien barging through. "Will you people please be moving! I only have one hour before Mort shows up, and you five standing there is making me waste my time!" Because Mort started school an hour later, he got out an hour later, too. "Eh, wait a minute," Julien said turning around. "Hello," he said to Doris. "You must be one of the new girls. I am King Julien Daniel Ringers The XIII, but you may call me King Julien. Okay, I am bored now, good bye." At that, he turned and headed for the elevator. "Ignore him," Skipper told Doris. "He is the most annoying brat on the planet." "I can tell. I'll see you guys later, I gotta help unpack," Doris said, walking out the door to the moving truck. The four boys then walked to the elevator, and waited for it to come down.

When it did, they stepped in and headed up to their floor. When they arrived, Private and Rico both went into their apartments. Kowalski was about to head for his, but Skipper held him back. "Okay Kowalski, now that we're alone, would you mind telling me why you were staring at her?" Skipper asked, more demanding him to tell instead of asking. "Very well, between you and me, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Kowalski blurted out. "Ooh, someone's got a crush on Doris," Skipper teased. "I do not!" Kowalski denied. Skipper gave him a look. "Okay I do, but that doesn't mean anything." Yes it does," Skipper said. "It means that Operation: Flirt Us Up Some Girls is 1/4 done." "Is 'Operation: Flirt Us Up Some Girls' really the name we're going with?" Kowalski asked. "You got a better one?" "No," "I didn't think so," Skipper smirked.

...

That's all I got. Please review, because I'm not going to eat all these virtual treats myself!


	9. It's Not Happening

Okay, I want to tell you guys I have an idea for a crossover story! I'm not going to tell you what it is, but I will give you a hint. It is with a cartoon that was made into a movie, and it came out this year. That's all I'm telling you. If you're the first one to guess what it is, you get a virtual treat of your choice! Okay, you get that for reviewing, but I think it would mean more. As soon as someone guesses it, I'll put the summary on my profile. Anyway, chapter eight reviewers! Cookies for **CayennePeppr, PerryRocks, lovingSkipper, Syd05641, Annacrombie, darksidesparkles, **and **fanfixtionwriterxoxo**, and a toaster for **eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD**. Oh, and to lovingSkipper, I do use ideas, so please, by all means send me yours in a private message! Okay, enough of my blabber, onto the story!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Nine: It's Not Happening

When Skipper entered his apartment, he was surprised to find two men sitting on the couch with his parents. They didn't hear him come in, so Skipper listened to their conversation. One of the men said "It is really good for young boys to learn discipline, and cooperation, and leadership." "It's for the whole summer, but it's defiantly worth it if you want to see change in his behavior-" Skipper found this a good time to slam the door shut. "Ryan," said Skipper's mom, Nicole. "Hi. How was school?" "Fine," Skipper said, having no idea what was going on. "What's going on?" he asked. "Sit down Ryan," said Skipper's father, Quinton. As Skipper walked to sit down next to his father, Riley popped out from behind the archway, mouthing 'I told you.'

He mouthed back 'I know.' and sat down next to his father. "Ryan," he started. "Your mother and I have noticed changes in your behavior lately. And we know that you are getting older, but some of the things we're seeing aren't very good habits-" "Dad, do you think maybe you could skip the speech and get to the point?" Skipper interrupted. "Uh, right," said Quinton, forgetting his son wasn't very patient. "The point is, we've talked to you about this behavior, many times, and it just has to stop. And seeing we can't keep it under control, we have made arrangements for you to spend some time at a military academy." "WHAT?" Skipper yelled.

"We feel it's for the best-" Nicole began. "I'm not going to a military academy." Skipper said. "It's for your own discipline." Quinton said. "I am perfectly disciplined. Name one way that in any way I'm not disciplined." Skipper challenged. "Well, for one, your habit of breaking things at Julien's." said Quinton. "I can't help it! That kid drives me off the deep end, blasting his pathetic techno music on full volume!" "There's also the matter of the alley you hang out in a lot." his mother said. "I can't hang out on the roof! Joey would pound me!" Skipper argued. "Who's Joey?" asked his father. "Joey Kangstan? The only people he lets up there are Bada and Bing Gorllmen. If anyone else stepped foot on the roof, Joey would pound them."

"There's also the fact of the quality of your room. I don't know how you find anything in there." said Nicole. "I cleaned it last night!" exclaimed Skipper. "Oh, I find that hard to belive." said his mother. "No, I'm not kidding, I did clean it." "Don't lie to me Ryan." Nicole said. "No, really," Ryan argued. Riley helped me, go ask her." "Riley?" called his mother. Riley came out from behind the archway. "Did he clean his room last night?" "Yes." Riley said. "I'll believe it when I see it." Nicole declared, getting up to observe her son's room. Riley was about to go back into her room when Quinton said "Riley, I have rights to believe you have been eavesdropping this entire time." "Why Father!" Riley exclaimed. "How could you possibly accuse me of such a thing!" "Riley," her father warned. "Okay, I was." Riley admitted. "Then you may as well stay out here." "Okay." she said, sitting next to her brother. Their mother came back into the room, shocked. "He did clean is room." she said. "Oh, right, like I'm going to believe that." said Quinton. "Go see for yourself," Nicole said to her husband. "I will." he said, getting up." "Just how long has it been since you cleaned your room?" Riley asked her brother. "I don't know!" Skipper said.

When his father came back, more shocked than his mother, they resumed the conversation. "Ryan, I would like you to meet General Jackson Davidson and General Ian Himers. They are in charge of the academy you will be going to. And don't think that you will be able to change my mind, because I have made my decision." "Are we done?" Skipper asked quietly. "For now, but we will be talking more about this." Nicole said. Skipper nodded. "Can I go to my room now?" he asked. His mother nodded. Skipper got up, walked down the hall to his room, and slammed the door.

Oh my gosh, Skipper is going to a military academy! What's going to happen next? Well, I'm always open to ideas. Mine is that each of the boys have a big life problem (so far, we only know of Skipper's) and they are relying on each other to fix the problems that can be fixed, and live through the ones that can't. But that doesn't mean they won't find time for love! Review with comments, suggestions, and your guess to what my crossover will be! I really need to get rid of this endless pile of virtual treats! Oh wait, that's impossible, because it's endless. My point? Review, and get a virtual treat!


	10. Telling Private

Yay, to all two people who guessed what my crossover is! And congratulations to **eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD **for guessing correctly, and the answer is Avatar: The Last Airbender. I probably won't write the entire series, probably not even the first book, maybe just the first few episodes. That's because they don't show the freaking show on Nick anymore, and I don't remember a lot of it, so the only hope I have is renting the DVDs. And I don't have a very good memory. So yeah, anyway, chapter nine reviewers! Cookies for **PerryRocks **(thanks for guessing!),** lovingSkipper, eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD, SkullShovel, and Music4eva1414. **You guys rock! And, just so you all know, I'm an idiot. I was reading through the whole story, and you know how I wrote in chapter seven that Rico didn't have his scar? Well, I read chapter two,in which I wrote that he does. So, I've decided that he doesn't have it yet. I'm going to revise chapter two, after I write this. Okay, enough of my blabber, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Ten: Telling Private

After slamming his door, Skipper locked it, and sat down at his desk. He put his head in his hands, and did what he hadn't done in a long time: cried. The last time he remembered crying was two years ago when his grandfather died. He didn't cry for long, though. When he stopped, he dug out the DO NOT DISTURB sign from his desk, opened his door, and hung it on the front. He locked the door again, and took his cell phone out of his pocket. He had all his friends on speed dial, and, not wanting to talk to anyone else, pressed three.

"Hello?" "Private?" Skipper asked, knowing it was him. "Yeah?" Private said. "Are you busy?" "No." "Can I come over? I need to talk to you about something." "Sure. Come right over." Private said. They hung up, and Skipper put his phone back in pocket. He opened his door, peeking down the hall. The two men had left. He walked down the hall. "I'm going next door," he told his parents, who were in the kitchen. "Okay," his mom replied. "Skipper opened the front door, and walked down the hall to Private's apartment. He knocked, and Private answered. Seeing the look on his leader's face, he knew something was wrong. As he stepped into the apartment, Skipper noticed the newspapers and clay on his friend's coffee table. "What is that stuff?" he asked. "My brother and I are making a claymation movie." Private explained. Skipper was surprised that Private's brother was letting him help, but pushed the thought away.

The boys walked into the room Private shared with his brother. Jacob was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He looked up. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked his little brother. "Do you want to talk alone?" Private asked Skipper. He nodded. Jacob got up, and went to finish his book in the living room. Private shut the door. The boys sat down on Private's bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" Private asked. Skipper sighed. "This isn't easy for me to say, so I'm just going to say it." he started. "Private, my parents are going to send me to a military academy." "WHAT?" Private exclaimed. "Why?" "They said I'm not disciplined." Skipper said. "How could they think that?" Private asked. "Well, let's see. I break stuff at Ringtail's, we hang out in the alley almost every day, and I never clean my room. Need I go on?" Now it was Private who was looking at the floor. "I don't believe it." he said. They just sat in silence for a while. After a few minutes Private broke the silence. "Do Kowalski and Rico know?" he asked. "No," Skipper said. "I told you first because your the only one who understands me." Skipper could feel it, he was going to start crying again. No way was he going to cry in front of Private, even if he was his best friend. He put his head in his hands again. Private could also tell that Skipper was going to cry. He put his arm around him. "Skipper?" he whispered. "Yeah?" Skipper mumbled out. "Do you want to tell Kowalski and Rico, or do you want me to tell them?" "Will you tell them?" Skipper mumbled. "Sure." Private said. "Do you want me to have them come over now?" Skipper nodded. Private pulled out his phone, texting the other half of the team to come over.

So, Skipper thinks that Private is the only one who understands him. What he isn't telling him is that there's one other person who understands him. Am I telling you who it is? Of course not. Will I give you a treat if you review? Of course I will!


	11. Maddie Likes Private

Chapter ten reviewers! Cookies for **fanfictionwriterxoxo, PerryRocks, From Darkness To Light, CayennePeppr, and eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD**, a llama for **Music4eva1414**, and a bag of sugar and a piece of paper that says 'Come To The Dark Side; We Have Cookies' for **Annacrombie**! Oh, and From Darkness To Light, thanks for your tips about writing in lines, it's just that I'm used to writing in paragraphs. It's easier for me. But, I do realize that most stories on this site are written in that format. And don't worry, you didn't make me mad! Any who, onto the story!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Eleven: Maddie Likes Private

When Kowalski and Rico found out that Skipper was going to be sent out to a military academy, they honestly weren't surprised. They knew Skipper, and while he was the leader, he really wasn't that disciplined. Of course, knowing it would just get both of them slapped, they didn't tell Skipper that. They were all just sitting there when Skipper's phone rang. "Who texted you?" Kowalski asked. "Maurice," Skipper said, looking at his phone. "He said another one of the new girls is down in the lobby with him and Mort." "Mort's out of school already?" Private asked. "It's 3:45," Skipper said. "Let's go." The four friends left Private's apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby.

When the elevator opened, it was Private's turn to get goo-goo eyed. Talking to Maurice and Mort, was the most adorable girl he had ever seen. She had shoulder length blond hair, bright blue eyes, and the most sweetest smile. Rico turned around and elbowed him, knocking him out of his trance. They approached the three. "Hello!" Mort greeted them, ever happy. "'Sup, Sad Eyes," Skipper said, referring to the boy's abnormally large eyes. "Who's she?" he asked. "Oh, hi," the girl said. "I'm Maddie Flokks. I just moved here." "Well, I'm Skipper, that's Kowalski, Rico, and Private." Skipper said. "Hi," Private said, shyly.

It was then that Maddie realized, the boy who just said hi to her, was very cute. She admired his short cut black hair, his crystal blue eyes, and his British accent. Even though he had only said one word to her, she caught the accent. She knew right then that she was going to like him. She smiled at him. "So, uh, what floor are you guys on?" she asked. "Seventh," Kowalski said. "Hey, me too!" Maddie exclaimed.

Just then, someone's phone rang. lt was Maurice's. He took it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he said. "So, uh, is there a reason that woman behind the counter isn't so nice?" Maddie asked. "That's Alice. She's just not a nice person." Skipper said. "Oh, all right, I'm coming." Maurice said into his phone. "I gotta go home," he said, walking to the elevator. "Ohh, maybe King Julien came back!" Mort exclaimed, running after him. "Mort, he's probably getting beaten to a pulp." Maurice told the boy. "Why?" Skipper asked him. "He didn't wanna be with Mort, so he went up to the roof." Maurice explained. "When's the guy gonna learn they're not gonna let him in?" Skipper asked. "Probably never," Maurice said, stepping into the elevator, Mort at his heels. "Hey, wait up, we're taking the elevator with you," Skipper called after him. He, Kowalski and Rico went to the elevator. Rico turned around to Private. "You coming?" he rasped out. "I'll be up in minute," he assured. The elevator door closed.

"So, uhh," Private said, turning back to Maddie. "What apartment are you in?" "7H," she told him. "Hey, that's right around the corner from me!" Private said. "Cool!" Maddie replied. And for a few moments they just stared into each other's blue eyes. But after a few moment's of that, Private's phone beeped in his pocket. "Oh, I should probably, get back upstairs," he said. "Okay," Maddie said. "Private stepped into the elevator. "Nice meeting you." he told Maddie. "You too," she replied. The elevator door closed, and Maddie let out a dreamy sigh.

Ooh, Maddie likes Private, and Private likes Maddie! What will happen next? Well, don't look at me, because I don't know. Anyway, review, you get a treat!


	12. Finding A New Meeting Place

Chapter eleven reviewers! Cookies for **CayennePeppr, lovingSkipper, PerryRocks, and eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD, **and a toaster for **Music4eva1414**. Ooh, and I have an idea for a sequel to this! That one will be centered on the lemurs. And then, there will be another story that has some of adventures they all have! Meaning, I'm at least going to try to humanize some of the episodes, and then write my own. Okay, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twelve: Finding A New Meeting Place

It was lunch time the next day. Skipper, Rico, and Private were already at their table in the back of the lunch room. Rico was currently sticking peas into a banana, while Skipper and Private stared at him. Rico then opened his milk carton, so that it was open on both ends, ripped the middle to that there was a large opening on top of the carton, and stuffed the banana in. Then, he took a spoon and started mixing it together. Skipper and Private's confused stares changed to disgusted faces when Rico began to drink his mixture. "Ugh, Rico that's disgusting!" Skipper said. Rico put his carton down, licking his lips. "Eh, needs ketchup," he decided, dumping the ketchup from his little cup into the carton. At this point, Private looked like he was going to be sick.

Then, Kowalski came running up to to the table with his lunch tray. "Hey guys, I figured out a better place for us to... why is Rico dumping ketchup in his milk carton?" he said disgusted, sitting down next to Rico. "Skip it, a better place for what?" Skipper asked. "Right. Okay, you know how one of the reasons your mom is sending you out to military school is because we hang out in the alley so much?" Kowalski asked. Skipper nodded. "Well, I'll bet, that if we all chip in, we could rent one of those small apartments on the first floor, and use it as kind of a meeting place." "Kowalski, that is genius!" Skipper said. "But how much would this apartment cost?" "Well, the cheapest apartments in the building are about a hundred dollars a month. So, that's twenty-five dollars a month each, we can afford that right?" "I can," Skipper said. "So can I," said Private. "Me too," Rico said, before taking another sip of his concoction. "Eww!" said the other boys at the table.

After school, the boys gathered up thirty dollars each, in case it cost more than one hundred dollars, and met back at the elevator. When they got down to the lobby, they found they had to wait to talk to Alice, because Julien was already there. He was complaining about the quality of the snacks in the snack machine, that they tasted 'bland and not fit for the king. After awhile of letting him go on, Alice said " If you don't like taste of the snacks, then don't buy them!" "Well!" Julien remarked and stalked back to the elevator. "A joy to have around the building," Alice muttered.

"All right, what do you four want?" she asked the boys, quite rudely. "How much is the cheapest apartment here?" Skipper asked. "$110 a month." Alice said. "Where is it?" Skipper asked. "Way up on the twelfth floor." said Alice. "We would like to rent that apartment, please," Skipper said, putting the stack of bills in front of her, excluding one ten dollar bill. "I can't rent an apartment to twelve year olds," Alice said. "Darn it," Skipper said, snapping his fingers. "Why do you guys need an apartment anyway?" Alice asked. "So we can have a private place to meet, without his royal highness interrupting all the time." "Well, seeing as you're willing to pay in cash," Alice said slowly, "Maybe I can make an exception." She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Sign here," she told Skipper, pointing to a line at the bottom of the paper. Skipper signed his name, and gave it back to Alice. She put it in a file folder, and pulled out a set of keys. "Here are your keys. It's apartment 12L." Alice said. "Yes!" Skipper said, high fiving his team.

The boys took the elevator up to the twelfth floor. They walked around the corner and all the way to the end of the hall, until they reached their apartment. Skipper stuck the key into the lock and turned it. He opened the door. When he turned on the light, they discovered a very dusty apartment. "This place must not have been lived in for years," Private said. "You're right," Skipper said. "Boys, looks like we have some work to do."

...

That's all I got. Please review, because I'm running out of room for all these virtual treats!


	13. Red Head Men

Chapter twelve reviewers! Cookies for **CayennePeppr, Annacrombie, lovingSkipper, and eppwannabewriterfangirlXDXDXD**, a bagel for **dolphinz2121, **and a Kowalski Plushie for **Music4eva1414!** And lovingSkipper, Marlene will be in this story, I'm just waiting for the right time to put her in! Oh, and epp, thanks for the Go Fish idea! I like it better than the way I originally intended to do it! Okay, I've blabbered on long enough, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Thirteen: Red Head Men

It was the next day, after school. Doris and Maddie were sitting in Doris's room. Upon moving to the same building, they became friends right away. Maddie was helping Doris unpack. She opened the only box that hadn't yet been unpacked. It had photo albums in it.

"Hey, Doris, since everything's unpacked, I think we deserve a photo break," Maddie said, holding up one of the albums.

"Yeah, I think we do," Doris agreed.

The two girls flopped down on Doris's bed, and opened the album.

"Who's that?" Maddie asked.

"My dad," Doris said. "Before my mom got divorced. She said he was a cruel man."

"You didn't know him?" Maddie asked.

"No, they got divorced before I was born."

"Oh," Maddie said. "What is that thing on his eye?"

"I don't know," Doris said. "I think it's some sort of replacement eye or something."

"It's kind of creepy," Maddie said.

"Yeah, I don't want to look at it anymore. Let's look at a different album." Doris said. What the girls didn't know was that, out the window on the fire escape, a man with red hair was watching them.

Meanwhile, five floors above them, Skipper was arguing with Julien. Despite the reason for the apartment, to have a meeting place with no interruptions from him, Julien interrupted anyway. He had some how found their apartment, and had come in to 'borrow' some stuff. Kowalski, Rico, Private, Maurice, and Mort just watched them argue. It then came to the point where it looked like it might get physical, so Kowalski and Maurice found this a good time to pry the boys apart. Kowalski came up behind Skipper and grabbed him before he could attack, while Maurice did the same with Julien.

"Skipper," Kowalski whispered harshly. "Do you not remember that losing your temper with Julien is one of the reasons you're going to be shipped out?"

After hearing this, Skipper calmed down. "Get out," he told Julien.

"After you let me borrow some ice cream," Julien demanded.

"We don't have any ice cream, now get out before I get the bat."

"Hey, you can not be hitting the king in the head with a bat! Especially since I am much taller than you." Julien said.

"Okay, maybe I can't whack your head off, but can whack of your 'royal subjects' heads." Skipper said.

"Yay!" Mort said.

"Dude, I think we better leave now," Maurice said.

"Not until I get my ice cream!" the king screamed.

"I have ice cream, I will make you some." Maurice said.

"Fine," Julien said, walking out the door, Maurice and Mort in tow.

"Ugh, finally!" Skipper said, sitting down on the couch. "Now, we can think about updates to this place."

"Right," Kowalski said, sitting down next to him, clipboard in hand.

"Write this down," Skipper said. "The first thing we need is a TV."

"Where are we going to get a TV?" Private asked.

"Leave that to me." Skipper said, smirking. Kowalski, Rico, and Private exchanged a glance.

"Okay," Rico said.

"All right," Skipper said. "What else do we need?"

"Perhaps better lighting?" Kowalski suggested, looking up at the dim lights.

"I kind of like it this way," Skipper said. "It's more mysterious."

"Yeah," Rico agreed.

"You don't think it's difficult to see?" Private asked.

"It's not like there's anything here to see," Skipper pointed out. The boys continued to talk, and as they did, another red-headed man was watching from the fire escape.

...

What will happen next? Well, don't look at me, because I don't know. Anyway. Review, you get a cookie. Or anything you want!


	14. Blowhole

Chapter thirteen reviewers! Cookies for** lovingSkipper **and **eppogirlXDXDXD**, an iPhone for **Music4eva1414**, a chicken for **CayennePeppr**, a Kowalski Plushie for **PerryRocks, **a Coke for **Anncrombie, **and an iPod Touch for **dolphinz2121**. And dolphinz, you are absolutely right, it should have been "in tow". And to think I won the spelling award every year in elementary school! Okay, bring on the story!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Fourteen: Blowhole

Meanwhile, under the splash zone of Coney Island, riding around his lair on a Segway, was a man named Austin Neil Blowhole, more commonly known as Dr. Blowhole. Let's get to know him a little, shall we? He was 34, very tall, standing at 6'1, and had short hair that was tinted blue. Oh, and we can't forget the bionic eye on the right side of his face, which represented a laser. Also in his lair, were numerous red-headed men, so many they were countless. Blowhole was standing in front of his big screen monitor, which was , two red headed men came through the door.

"Dr. Blowhole," the first one said. "We have located the boy, and his friends."

"Good." Blowhole said.

"So, uh, when do you want us to make the move?" The second minion said.

"Next month." Blowhole said, still staring at the blank screen. (Author's Note: In the story right now, it is May)

"Next month?" The first minion questioned. "Why next month?"

"Because I said so," Blowhole said, quite harshly.

"Okay, boss, if you say so. Uh, any reason you're staring at a blank screen?" the second man asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be tracking my enemies?" Blowhole snarled, now looking at them.

"Uh, yes, Dr. Blowhole. We're on it." the first man said, running off to his computer, the second minion at his heels. Blowhole continued to stare at the screen, an evil grin slowly spreading across his face. "I've found you, Skipper."

I know this short, please don't kill me! I know what I want to write, I just don't know how to write it. I'll try and write another chapter tomorrow to make up for this one being so short. Maybe a day on the river tomorrow will help clear my mind, or maybe I'll just suddenly be inspired! Who knows? If it does inspire me though, then I have to go on the river more often, because we only get out about once a year, while my cousin gets to go out like every week! Okay, I'll stop whining now, review! Since this chapter was so short, I'll give you double the amount of what you want!


	15. Life Is Going To Change

Guess what? I didn't go on the river! Curse you, adult only days! Oh well, next Saturday is Christmas in July, and it's a kids day! Okay, chapter fourteen reviewers! Cookies for **lovingSkipper, PerryRocks **(thanks for the suggestion, I plan on using it!), **fanfictionwriterxoxo, eppowannbewriterfangirlXDXDXD,** and** CayennePeppr**, a private jet for** Music4eva1414**, and, wait, what? Uh, okay, a dolphin with mini pool and a lifetime supply of new AA Energizer Lithium batteries for **dolphinz2121**. Man, you guys ask for some crazy things. Oh, and to answer fanfictionwriterxoxo's questions, yes, the apartment they bought is like their HQ, and Maddie in the show is the Mother Duck. Okay, I promise this chapter will be longer. Story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Fifteen: Life Is Going To Change

It was about four thirty when Private got back to his apartment. Knowing what Skipper had walked into just two days earlier, he had a bad feeling when he found his parents talking quietly on the couch, and his brother sitting in the chair, looking nervous. Private closed the door, drawing his parents attention. Private walked in and sat down next to his brother, already knowing that this was a family meeting.

"All right, he's here, now please tell us what this is about." Jacob said.

"Boys," Private's dad, Ethan, began. "You probably haven't noticed, but your mother and I haven't quite been getting along lately. Although, we've been happy together in the past, right now, it's just not working out. We've been trying to straighten things up, but it seems we've grown apart. We're just not getting along, and neither one of us is very happy, which makes it difficult to live together. Therefore, we have decided to get a divorce."

Private sat there, shocked. He had never seen his parents argue, ever. They were the last people on the planet he would ever imagine getting divorced.

"Honestly, I kind of saw this coming," Jacob said after a few moments of silence. The boys' mother, Ariel, looked surprised.

"How?" she asked. "We never argue when you boys are around. The only way you could've heard us is if- Jacob, have you been staying up?"

"I have trouble falling asleep!" Jacob defended. Ariel sighed.

"All right, all right, back to the subject at hand please," Ethan said, getting them back on track. "Now, you boys need to know that this has nothing to do with you. This is between your mother and I. We love you both very much, and you didn't do anything to cause this."

"So, who's moving out?" Private asked.

"Your father has rented an apartment in another building two blocks away," Ariel said. "And you two will live there every other weekend, a few weeks in the summer, and every other holiday."

"When are you leaving?" Jacob asked his father.

"In about two weeks." he answered.

"Now, if you boys have any questions, you can ask either of us whenever you need to." Ariel said. The boys nodded.

"Uh, would you mind, if we took a while alone?" Jacob asked, speaking for him and his brother.

"Go ahead," Ethan said. The brothers got up, and walked to their shared room.

Oh, I don't know how long it took to write that. All I know is that I want you to review!


	16. Someone's Watching

Did you guys see the new episodes? They totally rocked the house! Anyway, chapter fifteen reviewers! Cookies for **lovingSkipper, darksidesprinkles, CayennePeppr, **and **eppowannbewriterfangirlXDXDXD****, **a poster of my characters for **fanfictionwriterxoxoxo,** a Canon Powershot A550 for **dolphinz2121,** candy for **PerryRocks** (or at least for Kate and Ted), and special birthday prezzies (even though I don't know what those are) for **Annacrombie!** And **Music4eva1414,** I'm sorry, but ownership of the Penguins Of Madagascar is one of the few things I can't give you. But to make up for that, I give to you: a giant cookie! Now, on with the story!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Sixteen: Someone's Watching

It was the next day. Private had told his friends about the sad news from the night before. The youngest of the four friends was happy to have his friends sympathy, but he still wished the events of the previous night hadn't happened. Jacob had waken him up when he heard his parents starting to argue to show Private, who had no clue his parents were arguing, why this was all happening. Private wasn't happy about hearing his parents fight, but at least now he knew why this was happening.

As he stood waiting for the bus, Skipper couldn't help thinking that someone was watching him. Then a horrible thought came across his mind.

'What if it's- nah,' Skipper thought. 'It couldn't be.' He shook the thought out of his head as the bus pulled up.

A few hours later, during lunch, Skipper got the feeling again. This time, he knew someone was watching him. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. After checking that no one else was there, he locked himself in a stall and pulled out a little tape recorder he kept with him at all times. He pressed the record button and started talking.

"Skipper's Log," he began. "1115 hours. I'm getting the feeling someone's watching me. It's been like this at least five times today. It's almost to much to bear. I need to find out who's spying on me, and I need to find out soon, or else the suspense is just gonna make me pop." He pressed the record button again, thus stopping the recorder from, well, recording. Skipper peeked out the stall door. Finding no one, he slipped out of the bathroom and went back to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Julien was sitting at 'the popular table', telling the other kids about how loaded he is, when Maurice came running up to him.

"Julien," he said.

"Ugh, Maurice, can you not see that I am sitting at the popular table, having the lunch of my life? Can this not wait until after school?" Julien groaned.

"No, it can't." Maurice said.

"Oh, fine," Julien said, hesitantly. "The royal me will be right back," he told the kids at the table.

"Oh no, take your time," said one of the boys, hoping he wouldn't come back. The two boys went to the far end of the lunch room.

"Okay, what is being so important that you have to pull me over here?" Julien questioned, obviously annoyed.

"I don't think you're gonna be too happy with this," Maurice told the king, pulling out his cell phone, and showing Julien a text message.

"Ahhhh!" was Julien's reaction upon reading it. "Who is to be spreading these rumors around?"

"I don't know," Maurice said.

"This is an outrageousness!" Julien said.

Watching safely from his table, Rico laughed as his little joke played out.

Yeah, I don't know why I put the thing with Julien in, I just needed a space filler. Anyway, review! Yeah, that's all I got.


	17. Storms Can Be Peaceful

Where I live, there's a thunder storm right now, which makes it the perfect time to write! Don't expect this to be very good though, because I usually start writing a lot earlier than now, not an hour before I usually go to bed. Anyway, chapter sixteen reviewers! Cookies for **fanfictionwriterxoxo, Annacrombie, darksidesprinkles, CayennePeppr, lovingSkipper, **and **eppowannbewriterfangirlXDXDX****,** a plane ticket and two tickets to the Paramore concert for** Music4eva1414,** Perry the Platypus for **dolphinz2121, **and for **PerryRocks, **I will slap Pikachu with a chocolate cake! Okay, story time! (This is kind of a filler chapter, a brother/brother moment. And because when the storm started, I got this idea.)

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Seventeen: Storms Can Be Peaceful

Private didn't like it. For some reason, storms always freaked him out. He just couldn't stand them. And whenever there was a storm, he couldn't sleep. So, on a stormy night in New York, he was often kept up all night, and then couldn't stay awake for half the day. Private was lucky it was Friday night, and he didn't have to get up early. But now, it was almost two in the morning, the storm was still, well, storming, and Private was still awake. He really didn't want to stay awake all night, so he decided to wake up his brother. He got out of bed and walked across the room to his brother's bed.

"Jacob?" he whispered, knowing he probably hadn't woken him. So, imagine his surprise when Jacob turned right over.

"What?" he whispered back.

"You're still awake?" Private asked.

"Yeah, I can't sleep when it storms," Jacob told his little brother.

"I can't, either." Private said, sitting down on his brother's bed.

"I can't believe Dad is moving out tomorrow," Jacob said after about a minute.

"I know." Private said. Then, Jacob got a bad thought.

"What if he gets married again?" Jacob brought up. "Then we could get stuck with some step mother that we hate, or worse!"

"What could be worse than having a step mother we don't like?" Private asked.

"Step siblings." That was all Private needed to hear. "I sure hope that doesn't happen," Jacob said.

"But just because they they wouldn't really be our siblings, does that mean we would hate them?" Private questioned.

"Well, I guess not," Jacob admitted.

"They could be a lot of fun," Private said.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if one of them got married to someone, and we knew their kids?"

"Yeah, that would be funny," Private agreed. They sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, listen." Jacob said.

"I don't hear anything," Private said, looking at his brother confused.

"Exactly," Jacob said. "The storm stopped. We can go to sleep now."

"Oh yeah," Private said, seeing for himself. "Good night," he said to his brother, as he got up and went back to his own bed.

"Good night," Jacob said. Now, with no storm to keep him up, Private fell asleep.

Have you guys ever noticed that the paragraph that gifts reviewers and all that usually ends up being the longest paragraph in the chapter? I have. I'll tell you this, that usually turns out to be the easiest one to write! That's all I got for today, so please review!


	18. Rico Is Mad For Molly

Just so you guys know, don't count on an update Monday. Me, my parents, and my cousin Dylan are going to Mt. Olympus in Wisconsin Dells! So, if there is an update, just know, it was written in a motel room. We leave Monday! But it's a two hour drive. Any who, chapter seventeen reviewers! Cookies for** CayennePeppr, lovingSkipper, **and **Annacrombie, **a laptop for **Music4eva1414, **some dynamite (to give to Rico!) for **fanfictionwriterxoxo, **a grain of sand for **eppowannbewriterfangirlXDXDXD****,** and for **PerryRocks**... Kowalski, you have to grab Ava and kiss her. Kowalski: NO! Why? Me: Because PerryRocks said so. Kowalski: Why do you always listen to your reviewers? Me: Because my reviewers rock. Now do it. As to how this turns out, I'll leave that up to you! Okay, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Eighteen: Rico Is Mad For Molly

It was now 11:30 Saturday morning, and the boys had heard that another new girl was moving in. So, it was no surprise that when they got to the lobby, they found Doris and Maddie talking with the new girl. Now, it was Rico who had goo goo eyes. The girl had long red hair, that was tied back into a ponytail, freckles, and very dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black sequined tank top and black shorts. Rico knew right then, that he was in love. The four friends walked up to the three. The girl saw them coming.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Skipper said, cautious as always.

"I'm Molly Barrbon, I'm just moving in. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Skipper, that's Kowalski, Rico, and Private," Skipper said for the third time that week.

"Oh, uh, why is he looking at me like that?" Molly said, directing everyone's attention to Rico.

"Rico?" Skipper said, waving his hand in front of him as he did to Kowalski. That being ineffective, Skipper then slapped Rico across the face, which snapped him out of it. "Get used to that," Skipper said, turning back to Molly. "He's a little crazy."

"Hey!" Rico said. Skipper turned around and gave him a look. "Yeah, you're right," Rico admitted.

It was at this point that Private's phone rang inside his pocket. Looking at the text message his brother had just sent him he told his friends he had to go and headed for the elevator.

"Wait up Private, I'm coming with you," Skipper said. As the elevator closed, Molly said

"Well, I better get back to moving boxes. Anyone wanna help me?"

"We'll help," Maddie said, speaking for herself and Doris. They exited the building and started unloading boxes from the moving truck. Rico let out a sigh.

"You like Molly." Kowalski told him.

"No I don't!" Rico defended, not wanting his best friend to think he was a lovey-dovey person.

"Rico, I'm your best friend, you can tell me this stuff. We don't even have to tell Skipper and Private." Thinking about this, Rico decided he could talk about this with Kowalski.

"Okay, I like her." he admitted.

"That's what I thought," Kowalski said, satisfied he had gotten Rico to say it.

"Big deal, you like Doris," Rico teased.

"What? I do not!" Kowalski denied.

"I thought we could talk about this stuff, because we're best friends." Rico said, smirking.

"Okay, yes, I like Doris," Kowalski said, giving up. Rico smiled.

...

For those who may be wondering, Molly is not Rico's dolly, she is my OC. Okay, please review!


	19. Something's Missing

Yay, I'm writing a new chapter from a motel room! Tomorrow, we're going to Mt. Olympus! I just hope my cousin doesn't annoy the living crap out of me before that. Just kidding, he's not that annoying, but he can be at times. Anyway, chapter eighteen reviewers! Cookies for **Annacrombie, eppogirlXDXDXD, CayennePeppr, **and **PerryRocks,** a hug for **Music4eva1414, **and for **lovingSkipper**... Skipper, you have to kiss lovingSkipper. Skipper: NO! Her user name is creepy! Me: Too bad. Now do it. As to how that ends up, I'll leave that up to you. Now on with the story (don't expect this to be very good, because Dylan is being very annoying.).

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Nineteen: Something's Missing

"I have to say, Dad's new apartment is pretty cool." Jacob said. He and Private were at their dad's new apartment, and it was pretty cool. Here they had their own rooms, something they didn't have at Central Park Apartments because their mother used the third bedroom as an office.

"Yeah," Private agreed. "But, doesn't it bother you that we're practically not even a family anymore?"

Jacob sighed. "Yes. It does." he said. "But we'll still see all our relatives, on both sides of the family," he said, trying to cheer up his little brother.

"I know," Private said.

Meanwhile, back at... _Blowhole's lair_... Dr. Blowhole was, once again, staring at a blank screen. One of his red headed minions approached him.

"Dr. Blowhole, the last of the four girls will be moving in late this afternoon."

"Excellent. I have the most perfect plan. Now, go back to their building. I want you to set up more cameras," Blowhole said, tossing his minion four mini spy cameras.

"Yes, Dr. Blowhole," the man said, scurrying out the door. Blowhole turned back to face his blank screen, smiling evilly.

Yeah, I know it was short, but you can blame writer's block. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just tired. Anyway, please review!


	20. Ringers N' Royals

Oh my god, chapter twenty already? Awesome! And yay, I'm back from Mt. Olympus! Do you know how hard it is to write when you have your cousin trying to talk to you and won't shut up? Oh well, he may be annoying at times, but I love him. Anyway, chapter nineteen reviewers! In celebration of twenty chapters, GIANT cookies for **CayennePeppr, lovingSkipper, PerryRocks, Annacrombie **and **Numuh6** (I appreciate your tips, although I don't feel I beg for reviewers, and combining chapters is just too hard for me. But, I am trying to make them longer.), 'your little Kowalski' for **dolphinz2121, **a million packs of gum for **Music4eva1414, **and for **eppowannabewritergirlXDXDXD****, **the reason for my name is: most of my usernames on websites is Peanutking900, because my first Webkinz pet was a boy elephant, and I didn't want people thinking I was a boy at first glance. Okay, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twenty: Ringers N' Royals

It was about 12:30 in the afternoon when Julien, Maurice, and Mort were walking back to Julien's apartment.

"Can you be believing that the silly Sarge kid will not be letting me into his place of hanging out?" Julien whined to his followers.

"Maybe they don't want you in there," Maurice suggested to his 'king', though well knowing he would be ignored.

"How could they not be wanting me in there?" Julien questioned. "I am the king!"

"And don't we know it..." Maurice muttered.

"The king should have security clearance!" Julien screamed. "Okay, I'm bored. Maurice, we shall be going to your apartment, and then you can make me a smoothie."

Maurice opened the door to his apartment, Julien and Mort following, and found that Julien's father, Julien Daniel Ringers Xll, was there, talking to Maurice's mother, Lauren Ayein.

"Father? What are you doing here at this commoners house?" Julien asked, pointing to Maurice.

"What, just because the kids are best friends, their parents can't be friends?" the older Julien teased his son. Julien was a splitting image of his father, both of them having sleek, shiny grey hair, tall posture, and yellow brown eyes.

"No, they can not," Julien told his father.

Mort began tugging on Maurice's arm. "Is Kylie here?" he asked. Kylie was Maurice's eight year old sister, who he found difficult to live with because she was, in many ways, a lot like Mort. Mort had a crush on her, and what he didn't know was that Kylie had a crush on him. It seemed that everyone else knew they liked each other, but they were completely oblivious to each others feelings.

"Go to her room and see," Maurice told Mort, pushing him towards Kylie's room. But before Mort could go in there, Kylie came out. She, like her brother and mother, had dark grey, almost black, hair. At the time, she was wearing a yellow tank top and a short white skirt. Her shoulder length, dark grey hair was tied into two pigtails.

"Hello, Kylie!" Mort exclaimed, happy as always.

Kylie smiled. "Hi, Mort!" she replied, as Mort walked up to her. "Do you wanna play?"

"Okay!" Mort agreed. The two sat down in front of the TV, Kylie turning on the video game station.

"What's with the face?" Julien's dad asked his son, seeing that he was not smiling like he usually was.

"The stupid Sarge kid and his group of lameos will not let me into the apartment they rented to hang out in." Julien said. "If I can not invade their hang out, then where in the Sky Spirits am I supposed to hang out?"

"What's wrong with your room?" the older Julien asked.

"A hang out place needs to be private! A bedroom is not private, what with siblings bursting in and out all day!" Julien exclaimed.

"You don't have any siblings," Maurice pointed out.

"Well, it's still not the same!" Julien whined.

"Hmm," Julien's father said. "Well, if it's a private place you want, I have an empty storage room in the back of the bar you boys could use." The bar was the bar that Julien's father owned, named Ringers N' Royals. It was also a dance club.

"But the bar is too far away! How the heck would we get there?" Julien complained.

"It's right around the corner," said Julien's father.

"Oh yeah," Julien remembered. "You would let us have a room in your bar?"

"Sure, why not?" said Julien Ringers Xll. "Maybe it's time I gave you your own keys."

"Wow." Julien said, thinking it over. "Will you show it to us?"

"Sure. Let's go," he said, grabbing his coat.

"Mort, Kylie, you guys coming?" Maurice asked his friend and sister.

"Yeah!" Mort said, he and Kylie getting up.

The five left the apartment building and walked to Ringers N' Royals. Julien's dad unlocked the door. Julien always thought that the bar was kind of creepy when it was dark and empty. Mr. Ringers walked behind the bar to a door. He unlocked it and flicked the lights on inside. There was a table, six fold up chairs, and a small TV.

"Woah, cool!" Julien said, looking around. "With a little of my kingly special touch, this place will be perfect!"

I tried writing in lines this time! If you prefer the paragraph format, tell me, but I think I like this way better! Review please, it makes oh so happy!


	21. The Last Girl

I am very sorry to say that I have, unfortunately, run out of virtual treats. I only have enough left for this chapter. The good news is, I will still thank you if you reviewing! Also, I am going to edit all the chapters so that they are in line format. Okay, chapter twenty reviewers, savor your treats, because, sadly, I don't have anymore. Now, REALLY big cookies for **CayennePeppr, lovingSkipper, PerryRocks **(thanks for my cookie!), **Annacrombie, Numuh6 **(apology excepted :)), and **eppogirlXDXDXD****, **a puppy for **Music4eva1414, **Jupiter for **dolphinz2121** (and, I'm sorry, 'your wittle Kwalskie'), and a giant piece of chocolate cheesecake for **darksidesprinkles. **Now, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twenty One: The Last Girl

It was about 4:30 that afternoon, when Skipper came down in the elevator. Seeing the moving truck from before gone, and a new one in it's place, he knew the last new girl was moving in. He was about to text his team to come down, but before he could pull his phone out, a girl with a rather big box entered the building. And, you guessed it, it was now Skipper who had goo goo eyes. The girl had light brown hair, a little shorter than shoulder length and light brown eyes. She was wearing a dark purple jacket over a white shirt, blue shorts, and sandals. Skipper snapped himself out of it when he saw the girl drop the large box she was carrying.

"Uh, need some help?" Skipper asked the girl.

"Sure, thanks," she said, smiling.

Skipper walked over to where the girl had kneeled down to pick up the clothes that had spilled on the floor.

"I'm Marlene Ottly, by the way," the girl told Skipper.

"Skipper," Skipper replied.

"That's your real name?" Marlene teased.

"Maybe, maybe not," Skipper said, smirking. "But you'll never find out."

"I think I will," Marlene said.

By then, all the clothes were back in the box.

"So," Skipper said, trying to make conversation. "Where you from?"

"California," Marlene said. "My mom got a better job here."

"Oh." Skipper said. "So, uh, you're gonna go to Central Park Middle School?"

"Yeah. You go there?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, most kids in this building go there." Skipper answered.

For a moment, it was just awkward silence, with Skipper and Marlene both looking at the floor. But then, they both looked up, and just stared into each other's eyes. As Marlene got lost into Skipper's piercing ice blue eyes, she couldn't help but thinking that she may be in love. And as Skipper looked into Marlene's chestnut brown eyes, he knew he couldn't take his chances. Two years ago, he dated a girl from Hawaii named Lola Hoolers, and things went very wrong. But Skipper had a good feeling about this girl. Something about her seemed to just pull him in.

Then, Skipper's phone buzzed, ruining the moment. It wasn't until it rang for the third time that he snapped out of it.

"Oh," he said, finally realizing his phone was buzzing. He looked at the text message Kowalski had sent him. "I.. I have to go." Skipper told Marlene.

"Oh, okay." Marlene said. "See you around."

Skipper got in the elevator, and rode up to the twelfth floor.

Yay, Marlene has entered the story! Just watch out for Blowhole. And I will revise all the other chapters to lines! Okay, please review!


	22. You Can't Beat Me

Wow, so many reviewers this time, and I have no treats! I'm so naughty. Anyway, chapter twenty one reviewers (plus some first time reviewers on different chapters!) Thanks to **lovingSkipper, Annacrombie, Music4eva1414, dolphinz2121, CayennePeppr, PerryRocks, darksidesprinkles,** and **eppogirlXDXDXD** for reviewing, **Viviskilener4ever **and **Random reader **for your advice, and **TanabiRocks426** for your advice, and for reviewing so many times! Okay, on with the story!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twenty Two: You Can't Beat Me

"Where did you get a TV?" Kowalski asked his leader, astounded. The four boys were in their rented apartment, or, as they liked to call it, the HQ.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Skipper said, his signature smirk on his face. Rico plugged the TV into the wall, and the four friends began channel surfing, looking for something good. After a while, Kowalski remembered what he had wanted to ask Skipper.

"Skipper, I was wondering," Kowalski started. "Why don't you want to go to military school? That's the kind of thing you like."

Skipper wasn't expecting the question. He sighed. "Well," he started. "It's just that, you guys are my best friends. I couldn't think of anyone better to do stuff with, and I'd have to be alone for the whole summer. Besides, we're a team. If one of us weren't able to serve here, this place would be chaos, especially if it were me, because you three are a bunch of nancy cats."

Kowalski, Rico, and Private smiled sheepishly. "Wow," Rico said.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"It's just, that coming from you sounds a little weird." Private said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skipper asked.

"It's not a bad thing, but coming from you, just doesn't sound quite right." Kowalski said.

Skipper nodded. It was almost 6:00, so the boys decided to go home. When Skipper walked in his front door, he certainly wasn't expecting to see his sister right there.

"Uh, any reason you're standing smack in front of the door?" Skipper asked Riley after a few moments of silence.

"All right, Sarge, you better get ready, because after dinner, I'm gonna beat you at chess no matter how long it takes!" Riley yelled. When it came to Skipper and Riley, they were very competitive. For one, they were both very good skaters, except Riley was a figure skater, and Skipper skated while playing hockey. But, it was a known fact, that no one had ever beaten Skipper at chess, and Riley was determined to win this time.

"You can try, but you're nothing compared to my chess strategy skills," Skipper challenged.

"All right, all right, you two can trash talk each other after dinner," Quinton said.

Skipper and Riley managed to slip out a few glares at each other during the meal. When they were done eating, they set the chess board up on the floor, and played their first game. Riley lost, as Skipper expected. They kept playing, and Skipper kept winning. They played for almost three and a half hours, until Nicole said they had to go to bed.

"Mom, come on, it's only ten o' clock." Riley said.

"I don't care, it's Sunday, you have school tomorrow, now bed." Nicole said, pointing towards the hall.

Skipper and Riley reluctantly put the chess board away and went to their rooms. As Skipper lay in bed, he still couldn't help thinking someone was watching him. He thought that his paranoia might be getting to him, but he just couldn't tell.


	23. Library Lovin'

Okay, just so you know, this chapter will contain Koris, but mainly some Kowalski/Rico (does this pairing have a name? Kico? I don't know.) Now, chapter twenty two reviewers! Special thanks to **CayennePeppr, PerryRocks, Music4eva1414, lovingSkipper, eppogirlXDXDXD, **and **Viviskilener4ever. **Now, on with the story!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twenty Three: Library Lovin'

Kowalski and Rico were at the New York Public Library, researching for a social studies project. They were studying Roman gods, and weren't having much luck finding anything, mainly because neither of them could read very well. They were looking through book cases when Kowalski saw Doris and Maddie, sharing a book. Rico looked over to his friend, seeing him secretly staring dreamily at Doris.

"Kowalski and Doris, sitting in tree, K-I-S-S-I-" Rico quietly sing songed until Kowalski clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet, they'll hear us." Kowalski whispered harshly.

Rico smirked. "If you like her, go ask her out."

"NO!" Kowalski quietly yelled. "I'm not as good with girls as you are. Besides, a library isn't the kind of place you ask a girl out."

"It is for smart people. You're smart, she's smart, perfect place." Rico said in his raspy voice.

"No. I'm not ready yet, anyway. I only met her one week ago." Kowalski said, trying to avoid the subject.

Rico rolled his eyes. "You don't know anything about love, do you?"

"I know plenty of stuff about love!" Rico gave glared at him. "Okay, I don't." Kowalski admitted, looking at the floor.

"Then I'm going teach you," Rico said, putting his fingers under his friends chin and lifting his head.

"You're going to teach me about love?" Kowalski asked nervously. Rico nodded. "I don't like where this is going."

Rico pulled Kowalski down below the opening in the book case, so Doris and Maddie wouldn't see them.

"Okay, first off, this is your heart," Rico started, putting a hand on his heart. "That's where your love is."

"I disagree with that." Kowalski interrupted. "See, feelings and emotions are really stored in your brain, your heart is just a large muscle that keeps us alive by pumping blood through our bodies."

Rico stared at Kowalski. "You know what I mean," he said after a moment.

"Uh, not really," Kowalski said sheepishly. "Emotions is one of my weaker strengths."

Rico looked at Kowalski confused. "If a strength is weak, why would it even be a strength?" he asked.

"Well, I meant- never mind." Kowalski said, sighing.

"Okay, should I start from the beginning?" Rico asked his friend, crossing his arms.

"Uh, just start at how I ask her out." Kowalski said, leaning in.

Rico smiled.

Meanwhile, Doris and Maddie had finished their book.

"Isn't this library great?" Doris asked Maddie.

"Yeah," Maddie agreed. "And it's so big!"

"Hey, I have an idea," Doris said. "We should read our way through this whole library."

"Is that possible?" Maddie asked.

"We're going to make it possible." Doris said with confidence.

The two girls got up to put their book away and get another one, but upon moving to the shelf, they heard voices. Doris motioned for Maddie to get down, and they began listening.

"Okay, when you want to ask a girl out, just stay calm."

"How can I stay calm when I'm asking a girl out? Trying to stay calm just gets me all worked up."

Doris recognized the voices. "Is that Kowalski and Rico?" she mouthed to Maddie.

"I think so," Maddie mouthed back.

"Look, just pretend that Doris isn't a girl you're in love with, just a friend. If you can act casual, then it makes asking a girl out much easier." Rico said. "Just talk to her like you'd talk to me, or Skipper, or Private." Kowalski didn't look so sure. He looked at the floor again. "I promise, it's not as hard as you think it is," Rico said, lifting Kowalski's chin up with his fingers again. "And since when have I lied to you?"

Kowalski smiled at his best friend. "Thanks, Rico."

"Anytime, buddy," Rico said.

On the other side of the book shelf, Doris couldn't help but quietly squeal.

"He likes me! He likes me! He actually likes me!" Doris squeaked excitedly.

"Hey, I'm happy for you and all, but be quiet, or they'll hear us." Maddie said, shushing her friend.

"Right," Doris said, calming down. She sighed dreamily. "I think I'm gonna like this place."

Who knew Rico knew so much about girls? And from the looks of it, Doris likes Kowalski! Anyway, please review, because when I see them in my inbox, I literally squeal with excitement!


	24. Life Jackets Are Worth It

I know I haven't updated, don't kill me! I have a life to live! Anyway, I had writer's block, and there is a chapter I need to write, but I'm still thinking about how to put it, so this is kind of a filler chapter, super special thanks to **PerryRocks** for the idea (I don't really want them to meet _you know who _until later, so I changed it)! Okay, now special thanks to **eppogirlXDXDXD****, Music4eva1414, PerryRocks, CayennePeppr, lovingSkipper, dolphinz2121, TanabiRocks426, Viviskilener4ever, **and **fanfictionwriterxoxo** for reviewing! Okay, story time!

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twenty Four: Life Jackets Are Worth It

"Where are we going and why do I need a life jacket?" Skipper asked his mother. It was Saturday, and the week had passed uneventfully.

"You need a life jacket because we're going to the lake," Nicole answered (Author's Note: don't ask which lake it is, I made it up).

"Mom, it's only May," Riley said.

"May will be over in two days, and besides, it's so hot you could cook eggs on the hood of the car." Quinton said, putting stuff in the cooler.

"Now, just how many people are coming?" Skipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the Swimmer's are coming with us in our car, and the Adel's and Pengton's are meeting us there." Quinton and Nicole were good friends with the other three boy's parents, so they often planned their little trips together.

Skipper and Riley smiled, Skipper because his friends would all be there, Riley because she could see Jacob. Even though he was two years younger than her, they were good friends.

Half an hour later, the Sarge family was in the large parking lot behind the building, loading up their van. Not being able to see the car Kowalski's father drove, Skipper decided Kowalski and Rico had left already. Skipper then saw Private, Jacob, and their mother come around from the front of the building.

"Why the long face, Private?" Skipper asked his best friend, noticing he didn't look as happy as he usually did.

"This is our first activity without Dad." Private almost whispered.

Skipper saw why that fact might bring someone down. "Chin up, Private," Skipper said, putting hand on Private's shoulder. "A day at the lake, with your three best friends, name something that's better than that."

Private smiled.

"And if we're lucky, Ringtail will be there, too." Skipper added sarcastically.

"Well you're in luck," Quinton said. "He is going to be there."

Skipper turned to look at his father. After a moment of silence, he said, "Well, that ruined my day."

About 45 minutes later, the van arrived at the lake. After they got out, Skipper and Private spotted Kowalski and Rico.

"Be on your toes, boys," Skipper told them. "Ringers is gonna be here."

Rico saluted him, and tried to stand to stand on his toes, but ended up falling onto the asphalt.

The boys then heard a car horn. They turned around to find Mr. Ringers's car pulling into the parking lot. "Hello neighbors!" Julien exclaimed through the window.

"How can all five of them fit into the back seat?" Skipper wondered out loud. By all five, he meant Julien, Maurice, Mort, Kylie, and Mort's twenty year old brother, Josh, who was Mort's legal guardian.

"My guess is that Mort and Kylie got dumped in the trunk of the car." Kowalski said. His theory was proven when Mr. Ringers opened the trunk and Mort and Kylie jumped out.

A little while later, all the adults were comfortable at the picnic tables, and the kids were lining up to climb the tree with the rope swing. The tree had a ladder, which led up to a plank set on a sturdy branch about ten feet above the lake. A rope was tied to the branch above, and swinging from the rope into the lake was a favorite way to get in the water for many kids that went to this lake. Riley and Jacob, being oldest, shoved their way to the ladder before the sixth graders could. Mort and Kylie were afraid to go off the swing, so they got in the water the simple way.

Skipper was the last one to get on the rope swing. He attempted to dive into the lake, but when he came in contact with the water, he didn't go very far down. He surfaced.

"Mom, do I have to wear the life jacket? It gets in the way, and I know how to swim." Skipper complained.

"You have to wear it, it's the rule," Nicole replied.

"I do not like this rule," Julien shouted. "The life jacket is bad for the king's reputation."

"If you're a kid, you are required to wear it, Julien," Kowalski told him.

"Well, to heck with requirements!" Julien yelled. "The king refuses to wear this thing!" With that, he tore at the buckles until they came undone. He took the life jacket off, and threw it into the water, and crossed his arms, satisfied. It was then that he realized, that with the jacket on, he had been floating in deep water. It was also at this time he remembered he couldn't swim. So, you can probably imagine what happened next.

"Help!" Julien screamed, as his head disappeared into the water. The adults, not knowing what to do, panicked as they shouted to Julien to see if he was all right.

Skipper knew what to do. He unbuckled his life jacket.

"Skipper, what are you doing?" Kowalski asked.

"He may be annoying, but he's still my friend," Skipper answered, handing his life jacket to Rico. He dived down into the water, looking for Julien. It wasn't that difficult, considering that he was fairly tall for his age, and still waving his arms around frantically. Skipper grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Ready to put the life jacket back on?" Skipper asked as Julien coughed.

"Yes," Julien said, gasping for air. Skipper dragged Julien's bright orange life jacket through the water and held it up for Julien.

Rico handed Skipper his life jacket, and he put it back on. "Let this be a lesson learned, hmm?" Skipper said, smirking, as Julien buckled his life jacket.. He nodded.

...

Oh no, Julien drowned! Yay, Skipper saved him! What will happen next! This time, I know! Okay, that's all I have. Please review!


	25. The Way The Glass Flies

**Well, it's time for chapter twenty five! But before I begin, I would like to thank these people for reviewing: _eppogirlXDXDXD_****(I appreciate your suggestion, but I actually have the ending all planned out), **_**Music4eva1414, TanabiRocks426, PerryRocks, penguinsrcutexoxo**_**(I also noticed that mistake; if you'll look back, you'll see that I have fixed it :)), **_**CayennePeppr, Viviskilener4ever **_**and **_**pooky1402! **_**Now, bring on the story! (Beware, this chapter is a little violent.)**

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twenty Five: The Way The Glass Flies

* * *

It was about 10:30 the next night. Rico knew that he should probably go to bed because he had school tomorrow, but he had so many comic books all around him, he just couldn't go to sleep. While most of his mind was focused on the space squids attacking the city, the back of his mind wondered where his dad was. He left around 6:00 after dinner, and Rico didn't know where he went.

All this was running through his mind when the door flew opened. Rico's father, Victor, was a large man, with messy black hair and wild blue eyes. But when Rico looked up, he didn't see the slight roughness in his eyes; he saw a lot of roughness. His usually calm eyes were crossed. He didn't look like he even knew what he was doing. Rico had never seen his dad like this before. Was this what he looked like every time he went out? Rico knew that something was terribly wrong with his father. He decided to risk speaking to him.

"Hi dad," Rico said as casually as he could through his fear. Victor didn't respond. Instead, he walked, unsteadily, towards Rico. Seeing the look in his eyes, Rico didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Suddenly, Victor grabbed Rico by the neck and pinned him down against the bed. Rico knew he could fight him off, but then again, this was his father. As suddenly as he had done it, Victor let his son out of the headlock and stomped out of the room.

After staring at the door for a moment, Rico got up and crawled under his desk, which was in the facing the corner to the left of the door. He pulled his chair in front of him, and stayed there, not sure if it was safe to leave his room. He knew it wasn't when he heard smashing glass out side the door. It was then that Rico realized that his father was drunk. The place he had gone was obviously the bar. Hoping his father was throwing stuff at the walls and not his mother, Rico slowly crawled out from under his desk. Not hearing anymore smashing, and only yelling, Rico slowly opened the door and peeked out.

Rico saw his mother, Olivia, standing by the front door, and his father in front of the archway, holding a glass vase in one hand, and in the other something Rico couldn't see. Rico stepped into the hall. Unfortunately, at that exact moment, Victor turned around, revealing that the other thing he was holding was a small pocket knife. Victor, not seeing his son standing there, threw the vase. It hit the closet at the end of the hall. Victor then threw the knife. Rico wasn't quick enough. The knife cam in contact with his mouth.

Rico screamed (well, who wouldn't?). Victor, not even realizing what he had done, stomped out of the apartment. Olivia came running to her fallen son, who's mouth was now bleeding heavily. She got a towel from the bathroom and pressed it against Rico's lip. Then she called 911.

About two hours later, Rico had stitches up half the left side of his face. While he was at the hospital, the police had found Victor, and arrested him for child abuse (I don't know how long you get arrested for child abuse while drunk in New York, so don't worry to much about this.).

"Frankie, how's you face feeling?" Olivia asked.

"It hurts to talk," Rico responded, only it came out "Eh hurrsh to tok."

Olivia sighed. She knew her husband had drinking problems, but this had gone to far. She couldn't raise a twelve year old with someone like Victor around.

"Will he ever be able to talk clearly again?" Olivia asked the nurse.

"Chances for that are low," the nurse said glumly. "He can still speak, but not all too clearly."

* * *

The next morning when Skipper got to the bus stop, he was surprised to see only two of his three teammates.

"Where's Rico?" he asked Kowalski.

"He's not coming to school today, but he didn't say why," Kowalski said, showing Skipper Rico's text message to him. "He said he'll meet us in HQ after school."

For Kowalski, school seemed to drag on without his best friend. And lunch took forever too, because there was no one to gross the boys out by stuffing foods into his milk carton, mixing it, and drinking it. But, school finally ended, and the boys rushed up there apartment. Rico wasn't there yet, so the boys turned on the TV while they waited. After a few minutes, they heard the door open. When Skipper, Kowalski, and Private turned around, their mouths were opened in shock at their stitched-up friend.

"Rico, how did that happen?" Skipper asked, getting up. Rico tried to explain the events of last night, but it came out as a bunch of gibberish.

"What?" Kowalski asked, not understanding a word of what Rico had just said.

Rico sighed, and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Knowing his friends weren't going to understand what he was talking about, he had written down what had happened last night. After the boys had read it, they looked at their friend with sympathy.

"Oh dear, that sounds terrible," Private said. Rico nodded.

The boys just stood there in silence for a while. After a moment, they decided to play card until they had to go. They played Go Fish for a while, until they had to go home for dinner.

* * *

**Wow. This must be my longest chapter ever. If you think that a drunk father wouldn't do this, please tell me! But the head lock thing is accurate, because that happened to my cousin once when his dad came home drunk (but he's not this really crazy guy like Victor is). Please review!**


	26. Not Clear

**Oh no. Oh **_**no**_**. Guys, I have the worst news possible. WE ARE ALMOST OUT OF OREO COOKIES! Just kidding, that's not the bad news( but we are almost out of cookies). Okay, the real bad  
news is: I GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! And every Fanfiction writer knows what that means: less updates. Begin panicking: now. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, I'm done. THE HORROR! Okay, now I'm really done. But anyway, chapter twenty five reviewers! Super special thanks to **_**Music4eva1414, eppogirlXDXDXD, TanabiRocks426, CayennePeppr, penguinsrcutexoxo, Viviskilener4ever, **_**and **_**PerryRocks **_**(thanks for whacking Victor with a stick; he deserved that)**_**!**_** Okay, story time!**

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twenty Six: Not Clear

* * *

_Skipper was surrounded. He knew that much, but it was hard to tell because his vision was blurred. Some of the people in front of him moved in for an attack. Skipper had taken enough karate classes to know he had to fight back in a situation like what he knew (which was a lot) into action, he took down most of the people in front of him. But, there were still more around and behind him. It was then that Skipper realized that Kowalski and Rico were with him. They took out the remaining attackers. As they did that, Skipper wondered where Private was._

_All the attackers were now unconscious, thanks to Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico's karate skills. Skipper still didn't know where he was or why he was there, so he followed his two friends,who seemed to know what was going on. He followed them out of the room and down the hall to another room. Skipper' vision was still blurred, but he could make out two figures cowering __under another larger one. The larger figure turned around, and pushed his way past Kowalski and Rico to Skipper, who still had no idea what was going on. The figure pushed Skipper against the wall, and took out a pocket knife, which he pressed to Skipper's neck. Even this close up, Skipper couldn't make out who it was, though he did seem very familiar. _

_"See how you like it, when you have something important to you taken from your life," the figure whispered, with a menacing smile. He was just about to dig the knife deeper into  
Skipper's neck when-_

Skipper gasped. He sat up in bed. It had been a dream.

"I can't be having those kind of dreams; I'm only twelve." Skipper said to himself. "Ooh, but that was freaky."

Skipper got up to get some water, trying to figure out what that dream meant. Whatever it meant, he didn't want to think about it. He went back to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this is short, I wanted to get a chapter out before I have to go back to school, and this idea just came to me. The next chapter will focus more on the girls, and their feelings for the boys (ooh la la!). Okay, please review!**


	27. Girls Like Boys

**I'll tell you guys this, I do NOT like this "going to bed earlier so I can get up at 6:00 AM to get ready for school." And thanks for your comments on you not wanting me to go back to school so I can update, they mean a lot to me! Anyway, chapter twenty six reviewers! Thanks to _penguinsrcutexoxo, CayennePeppr, TanabiRocks426, lovingSkipper, Music4eva1414, Viviskilener4ever, pooky1402 _(I apoligize that the chapter wasn't as long as you would have liked it, but I'm working on making them longer!) and _eppogirlXDXDXD_ (I, too, am in seventh grade (hey, we're the same age!), and it's not that bad. Where I live, we start middle school with sixth grade, so I know that starting middle school is a challenge. I wish you luck!)! Okay, bring on the chapter!**

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twenty Seven: Girls Like Boys

It was Monday afternoon, shortly after school had ended. The four girls didn't quite understand why they had to go to school when school ended for the year that Thursday. But, they went anyway. They didn't have much of a choice. They were sitting around Maddie's room, playing with each others hair. Marlene was braiding Molly's hair, while Maddie braided Doris's. Molly, wanting to start a conversation, brought up the subject of boys.

"I realize we've only been here a week, but has anyone found a boy they like?" Molly asked, in a mysterious way.

"Doris likes Kowalski," Maddie blurted out.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Doris hissed.

"I couldn't help it! And besides, we're all friends here," Maddie defended.

"Fine. But you like Private." Doris said.

"Oooh," Molly teased.

"Well, give me a reason not to like him! He's so sweet," Maddie said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"How 'bout you, Molly?" Marlene asked her friend.

Molly sighed. "I kind of like Rico."

The other three girls' mouths dropped. "_Him_?" Doris exclaimed. "You are aware that he has actual dynamite in his backpack, right?"

"Yeah," Molly sighed, spacing out.

"What about you, Marlene?" Maddie asked.

Marlene blushed. She didn't really want to tell.

"I bet I know who it is." Molly said.

"Oh really?" Marlene asked her.

"_Julien_." Molly teased, smiling.

"Oh, ew, no!" Marlene exclaimed. "I admit, he's kind of cute, but I don't know how it's possible for anyone to be in love with him."

"That Mort kid is," Doris supplied.

"Yeah, there is something wrong with that kid." Molly said.

Marlene was relieved, as the girls got into a debate on what was wrong with Mort. She hadn't needed to reveal that she had a crush on Skipper.

* * *

**I realize this isn't the longest chapter. You can blame writer's block. But as we speak (or more "as you read)") I am thinking of the plot of the next chapter! Okay, you know what to do: press that button that says 'Review!' Oh, and this is off topic, but have you guys heard of the new episodes that have Nick stars voicing characters? If I'm correct, the episodes premiering are "Field Tripped", "Stop Bugging Me", and "Badger Pride". September 4, at 10/9 AM! I'm glad I live in Central Time Zone, I get to see them earlier!**


	28. The Unveiling

**I know you guys probably aren't digging my weekly updates, but if I want to wake up at 6:00 for school, I have to be in bed by 9:30. On weekends, however, I can stay up as late as I want. So, thank you Labor Day! No school tomorrow, and it just so happens that tomorrow is my parents 13th anniversary! I have a secret present for them, but I won't reveal it here just in case my mom decides to read the rest of my story from where she left off (chapter 9) before tomorrow night. Okay, reviewer time! Super special thanks to _Viviskilener4ever, eppogirlXDXDXD, TanabiRocks426, Music4eva1414, CayennePeppr, darksidesprinkles, penguinsrcutexoxo, Sandrei20, and PerryRocks_. I can see why some of you were surprised I was in seventh grade, I'm surprised this story is so popular with you! Okay, enough with this extremely long footnote, on with the story!**

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Unveiling

* * *

While the four girls were talking about girl stuff, the four boys were around the corner at the Ringers N' Royals bar. It had been a little over a week since Julien had obtained the empty storage room, and now it was done. He had added his 'kingly touches', and he, Maurice, Mort, and Kylie were ready to unveil it to the foursome. They had gathered around the door, which was behind the bar, and were waiting for Julien to finish his pointless opening speech. Skipper had actually dazed out, but was brought back when he heard Julien finishing up.

"...and now, my friends, I present to you, my place of hanging out!" Julien announced, pushing the door open. What had once been an empty storage room now looked like a place you could live in.

The walls were painted a tropical green, the overhead light shone bright with an orange light bulb, reflecting the light to make a light orange color. To the right was a mini fridge and a side table holding a blender and a basket of numerous fruits. To the left were six fold up chairs surrounding a card table. Near the table was what looked like an old high chair, only with a much bigger seat and the tray stuck onto side instead of in the front. It was painted a brownish orange. At the other end of the room, near the back door which led to the alley way behind the bar, was a TV, much larger than the one that had been in there when the older Julien first showed the four the room. On top of the TV set was a DVD player, and on top of that was a video game station, with four controllers surrounding it. Next to the set, was a rack of numerous movies and video games.

"Where did you get a video game system?" Kowalski asked Julien, after gawking at the room for a few moments.

"It _was_ Mort's brother's, but he never played it, so we took it. But Mort had such _sucky _games, so my father got some more awesome ones." Julien answered, happy because he could tell that the four were all at least a little jealous.

"This is bigger than my room at my dad's apartment, and that room is pretty big," Private stated, still in awe.

"Why is there a high chair?" Skipper asked, pointing.

"Well, _duh_," Julien exclaimed, surprised Skipper didn't know what it was. "It is my royal throne, of course."

"Your royal throne?" Skipper repeated, obviously amused.

"Yes! Everyone knows that people of royal status need to over look their kingdom!" Julien explained.

"Where did you get the giant telly?" Private asked, changing the subject.

"The what now?" Julien questioned, not knowing what the boy had meant by 'telly'.

"He means the TV," Kowalski answered.

"Oh, my father got us that, too." Julien replied.

"What did you do with that other one, again?" Maurice asked.

"I gave it the Sarge kid," Julien said, pointing to Skipper.

"So that's where you got the TV," Kowalski said.

"Like I told you, it was for you to find out," Skipper said, smirking. He had to admit, this was much more decorative than the rented apartment. It looked like more fun, too. Plus, they to didn't have to pay for it. Skipper could tell his three friends were thinking something similar to that.

As they looked around the room, Skipper still couldn't help think he was being watched. It was getting really creepy. He was still wondering about the dream he had had the previous night. He wondered if the dream was connected to this feeling. Maybe his mind was trying to tell him something. Or warn him about something. But Skipper shook those thoughts from his head. He had been told numerous times by his friends, parents, and especially his sister that he was paranoid. Did they think he didn't know it? Skipper always told him that being paranoid was just another word for being careful, which he was often told he should be more of. For once, Skipper decided to ignore his paranoia. He would later learn that this decision had be a very, very big mistake.

* * *

**Well, Julien finally got his 'lemur habitat'! I would like to have that place for a hangout! So, should Skipper listen to his paranoia? I think he should, but he seems to have made a decision. This can not end well. Okay, my hands hurt from typing, so I'm just going to end the chapter with this: please review! It makes me happy, and when I'm happy, everyone should be happy!**


	29. In Love, But Leaving

**Okay, I know what you're thinking. I haven't updated because of school. Well, that's not it. I almost never have homework. So now you're probably wondering why I haven't updated. Well, here's the story. First, it was writer's block. Then, I got an idea. I started writing. Then I got stuck. Then, I wrote a little bit more. Then, I got caught up with the excitment of our new five month old kitten we got last week. Then, I sat down and started writing tonight, and as I wrote, I got ideas. And then I finished the chapter. This is the first time I wrote the beginning author's note after I wrote the chapter. Anyway, I would like to thank you all for being so patient, and for not getting out your pitch forks (you don't have them out, right?). I would also like to thank _lovingSkipper, , TanabiRocks426, Music4eva1414, PerryRocks, CayennePeppr, penguinsrcutexoxo,_ and _Viviskilener4ever_ for reviewing! Okay, enough of the longest footnote in history, I present to you, the long awaited chapter twenty nine!**

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Twenty Nine: In Love, But Leaving

* * *

The next day was Tuesday. Everyone was excited because there was only two days left of school. The teachers had sent a few students each to clean out their lockers, so the hallways wouldn't be too crowded. Kowalski was currently trying to think up a some what organized plan to get the numerous things that had collected in his locker over the year into his backpack, when a voice behind him spoke up.

"Hi, Kowalski," Doris said, surprising the boy enough to bang his head, which was currently in his locker.

"Ow!" Kowalski exclaimed, pulling his head out of his locker.

"Sorry," Doris apoligized, as Kowalski rubbed his stinging head.

"It's fine," the boy assured, as he removed his hands from his head. "You just, startled me, that's all. What are you doing over here? The odds of you having much of anything in your locker are, um, very low."

"I only started school yesterday. Why bother putting anything in if I'm just going to take it out the next day?" Doris asked. "I still don't get why I have to start school now. By the time Marlene, Molly, Maddie, and I started, there was only a week left."

"I know," Kowalski stuttered out. In his mind, he was silently hoping she hadn't overheard the conversation he had with Rico at the library last Monday.

As Kowalski thought this, Doris wondered if he knew she had listened in to the disscusion he had with Rico.

The two stood in awkward scilence for a while, the sounds of others in the hallway completly tuned out. Kowalski was thinking (when is he not?). This was the first time he thought he might really be in love.

Doris smiled at Kowalski. He smiled back. They didn't have to say anything. They knew that they were both thinking the same thing. Kowalski could see it in Doris's emerald green eyes, that she liked him, as she could see the same thing in his ocean blue eyes.

"Hey!" The now pleasant scilence was broken by Skipper. "Uh, am I interupting something?"

"Uh, no," Kowalski stuttered, embarressed, and wondering how long he and Doris had been standing there.

"Good, because I need to talk to you." Skipper said, dragging his friend down the hall.

Doris sighed and smiled as her love interest was dragged down the hall. Maddie came up behind her.

"You like him, and he likes you." she said quietly, as not to surprise her friend.

"I know!" Doris squealed, grabbing Maddie's shoulders. "Can you believe it!"

"Yeah," Maddie said, though kind of trailing off. She looked down the hall. She could see her love interest, Private, digging through his locker, in order to, well, clean it out. 'Even with his head in his locker, he looks so cute,' Maddie thought. Doris saw Maddie staring at Private. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, you two are perfect for each other, you're both sweet, and caring, and everything. Just go talk to him," she urged, lighty pushing Maddie towards Private.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," Maddie said nervously, as she made her way over to Private.

Doris shook her head. Maddie could just be such a nervous wreck sometimes. She came back a few minutes later, smiling. "Well, what happened?"

Maddie sighed. "The dreamy look on my face doesn't answer your question?"

"Sorry," Doris said, giggling. "So it went well?"

"Well? Try fantastic! He is SO sweet and nice and amazing!" Maddie exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skipper had dragged Kowalski into the boys room.

"What's this about?" Kowalski asked, as Skipper looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Well, I just seemed to recall that, oh yeah, I'M BEING SHIPPED OUT TO SOME MILITARY ACADEMY FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER IN TWO DAYS!" Skipper almost screamed at him.

"Well, why? We stopped hanging out in the alley, you havn't yelled at Julien in three weeks, and you've kept your room clean." Kowalski said. "You have kept your room clean, right?"

"Yes!" Skipper exclaimed. "That's what I told my dad this morning, but he said he's not changing his mind."

"What are we gonna do?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper sighed. "I don't know. I didn't really believe it was gonna happen until today."

The two boys left the bathroom, and went to do what they were out in the hallway for: clean out their lockers. Skipper dialed his combination slowly, to depressed to really want to get it over with. His locker opened, and he began stuffing things into his backpack, ever so slowly. He was working so slowly, that he didn't jump when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and was suddenly face to face with Marlene.

"Oh, Marlene, hi!" Skipper stuttered, now no longer depressed, but very nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"In case you've forgotten, I go to this school," Marlene replied, grinning.

"Oh, I meant why are you in this certian spot of the school?" Skipper said.

"Well, the teacher sent us out to clean our lockers, and since there's really nothing in my locker, I thought I'd come see you."

"Oh, great," Skipper said, sighing.

"Skipper, is something wrong?" Marlene asked, now looking concerned.

Skipper paused. "No," he said. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong at all. Why would you think something's wrong?"

"You're stuttering," Marlene pointed out.

Skipper sighed. "Okay, you caught me. Something is wrong."

"Tell me. Please?" Marlene asked, using the sweetest voice she had.

"That is classified buisness, that I will not tell you." Skipper said, smirking.

"C'mon, tell me!" Marlene squealed.

"Fine, you've convinced me." Skipper gave in. "I'll tell you." He sighed. "My dad is sending me out to a military academy for the whole summer the day after school ends."

Marlene gasped. "Why?"

"Because I'm not 'discaplined' enough for his liking." Skipper replied.

"Oh," Marlene breathed out. "I'm so sorry. Have you tried to change his mind?"

"Yes, he won't crack. You wouldn't have a hammer would you?" Skipper joked.

Marlene giggled. "Bye." she said, heading back towards her homeroom. Skipper sighed. He had wanted to get to know her this summer. Oh well. He learned that she was a sweet girl, with a sense of humor. That was good enough for him, at least for now.

* * *

**I'm not going to make this footnote long like the first one. I'm just going to say this: please press the blue button below. :)**


	30. Snack Machine

**Chapter thirty already? Wow! Before I begin, I would just like to say that I've had a long day, which included a baby shower for my new second cousin Ethan (I know it's a boy because he's already been born. Ironinc, huh?). And might I add he is SO cute! Of course, we couldn't forget his older brother, Nolan (age three) and half brother Taylor (age eight). Any who, time to thank the reviewers! Super special thanks to _Music4eva1414, lovingSkipper, CayennePeppr, Viviskilener4ever, AddictedToThisFanFic, lemonshark, Mobygirl21 _(sorry, Tonycakes owns Sydney, so I don't think I can legally give you that :P besides, I stopped giving treats because the opening author's note is long enough as it is), and _EppoflyfangirlXDXDX_(glad you now offically have an account! But it keeps removing your name, so I have to keep using the simple version)! Now, bring on the story!**

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Thirty: Snack Machine

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon, and school had already been let out for the day. Many of the students were restless, because tomorrow was the last day of school. Rico was standing in the lobby, kicking the snack machine. It had taken his dollar, but had not given him his energy drink. He was thirsty, he didn't have another dollar, and his foot was starting to hurt. He didn't notice when Molly walked into the building.

"Hi Rico," she said, watching as he stopped kicking the machine to catch his breath.

"Hi," Rico said as he went back to kicking.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked, as Rico continued kicking the machine aggresivly.

Rico still wasn't used to not being able to speak clearly. He simply pointed to the machine. "Ate dollar," he grunted out, as he began kicking the machine again. He was surprised that Alice, who was sitting right behind the desk, wasn't doing anything about him kicking her machine.

"Stop kicking it," Molly said, coming towards Rico. "I got this." She walked around the side of the machine, gave it one hard kick, and Rico's energy drink slid out of the casing and into the slot.

Rico grabbed his drink and smiled at Molly. "Thanks," he rasped out, opening the bottle.

"No problem," Molly replied, as she stuck her own dollar into the machine.. "This happened to the soda machine at the skate club in my old town all the time."

"You skate?" Rico asked, after gulping down about half the bottle.

"Well, skateboard," Molly explained, as her drink dropped into the slot.. "I'm not that good, though."

"I skate," Rico said, attemting to imitate skateboard moves without a skateboard.

Molly giggled. "Cool. Is there a skate club or something around here?"

"Yeah, down there," Rico said pointing out the glass door to a large building accross the street and a few doors down.

"Awesome," Molly said, drinking more of her drink.

Rico then began to look at Molly with a flirty look in his eyes. Molly noticed, and giggled.

"Are you implying that you like me?" Molly asked.

Rico's eyes began darting around the room. "Maybe."

Molly grinned. "Well, don't hide it. I think I might feel that way about you."

Rico smiled. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Molly said, her grin now a smirk.

Rico hadn't had a very good day, mainly because he didn't get a very good grade on the end of year test. But this moment had made his day a whole lot better.

* * *

**Don't you love how fan fics can make characters so straight forward with love? I do. Anyway, please review!**


	31. The Kidnapping

**It's been 13 whole days since I've updated! So sorry! Anyway, I would like to thank Music4eva1414, CayennePeppr, penguinsrcutexoxo, Viviskilener4ever, lemonshark, TanabiisAwesome, EppogirlXDXDX, 2 be loved, and lovingSkipper for reviewing! And you know, it feels weird to write about sixth graders now that I'm in seventh grade, which is weird, considering that technically, I was in seventh grade when I started this. But now I'm officially in seventh grade, so it feels weird. At least in the sequel to this (hint hint!), they'll all be seventh graders (technically). Okay, story time (I'll tell you this: this chapter is where the action starts!)!**

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Thirty One: The Kidnapping

* * *

It had finally come: Thursday, June 4. The long awaited last day of school. The day everyone got to watch movies, play games, and most importantly, not learn anything. Plus, they got a two hour early release, which meant they got out at 12:30. There was pizza for lunch, a slide show of pictures over the past year, and when the bell rang and kids began pouring out of the building, the teachers handed out Popsicles.

Everyone had a great day, except for Skipper. How could he have a good time when the fact that he was being sent out to a military school the very next day kept rearing it's ugly head? He would be missing out on all the fun stuff the summer had in store, mainly all the things that the kids would do in the large, grassy, not urban areas of Central Park. This was the year Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Julien, Maurice, Mort, Mason, and Phil had decided to join the Manhatten CYOT Baseball Teams (Author's Note: I_ totally _made this up. CYOT stands for Create Your Own Team). Skipper had won a vote against Julien to be captain, and the nine kids had agreed on the team name Central Park Soldiers. Skipper couldn't believe he would miss that.

On top of that, Skipper wasn't going to be able to go to the ONE party of Julien's he was actually looking forward to. The End Of Year Party he was having at his father's bar/dance club was going to be the best one of the summer, and it was the very night of the day Skipper was being shipped out.

It was about 5:30. In the HQ, Skipper and Kowalski were sitting on the couch watching TV, Rico was giggling, and Private had his head behind the couch.

"Rico, this isn't funny!" Private said, muffled behind the couch.

Rico laughed, in the maniacal way he always did. He had swiped Private's backpack when no one was looking, and hid it in the apartment before anyone could get in and see where. Kowalski found it amusing, and Skipper simply hadn't noticed. His mind was on something else.

"Well, I'd better be getting home," Kowalski said, looking at the clock above the door.

"Yeah, me too," Skipper said, getting up.

"Yup." Rico agreed, still grinning.

"Wait, aren't you gonna tell me where my backpack is?" Private asked, pulling his head from behind the couch.

"Hmm..." Rico said, thinking about it. "Nope."

"Rico! My cell phone is in there! Come on!" Private pleaded.

"Hint: kitchen." Rico said, still grinning and now heading for the door.

Private sighed. He wasn't one for revenge, but he was going to get Rico for this.

About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "It's open," Private called.

Marlene opened the door. "Hey guys," Marlene said cheerfully, expecting all four of the boys to be there.

"Hello Marlene," Private greeted, turning towards the door.

"Where's everyone else?" Marlene asked.

"They left," Private replied. "Rico hid my backpack, and all he told me was that it was somewhere in the kitchen."

Marlene giggled. "Here, I'll help you."

They searched for a while before Private got fed up. "That's it, just call my cell phone."

Marlene dialed Private's number into her phone, pressed the speaker button, and the phone began ringing. The ringing was heard, a faint sound from behind them, that kept pausing in middle of a ring.

"Oh, please tell me it's not in there," Private said, turning to where the ringing seemed to be coming from, which was the freezer. Private opened the freezer door. Sure enough, his backpack was in there. "Aw," he said, pulling his backpack from the freezer and reaching for his cell phone. "It's all frozen. That's why the ringing kept stopping." Private reached back into his backpack, and pulled out a bottle of water, which was now a bottle of ice. "Oh, I'm going to get Rico for this," he murmured. "How much of this stuff is ruined?"

"Here, dump it on the floor," Marlene said. "I'll help you sort through it." Private dumped his backpack out on the floor, and they began sorting through everything, looking for the things that were ruined. Unknown to them, three red headed men were standing on the fire escape outside the window. Ever so quietly, they opened the window, and crept into the apartment and behind the two pre-teens.

Private and Marlene, at the same time, both had a feeling that someone was behind them. They slowly looked at each other, and then behind them.

They both screamed.

One of the men grabbed Private, and another grabbed Marlene. The third one pulled out a little phone, and called his boss. "Boss, the two kids you wanted have been secured."

"Excellent, red one," a voice came through the phone. "Bring them back here, ASAP."

"Yes sir," the red headed man replied. He put the phone away, and motioned for the other two to follow him. Dragging Private and Marlene behind them, the three red headed men slid out the window and down the fire escape.

* * *

**The action has finally started! Yay! Now, all you have to do is this: review!**


	32. The Reveal

**I know I haven't updated, don't kill me! Anyway, this chapter has been side tracked because I was working on my Halloween story. Anyway, before I begin, I would like to thank _penguinsrcutexoxo, lovingSkipper, EppopinkskullerflygirlXDXDX, Music4eva1414, 2 be loved, CayennePeppr, TanabiisAwesome, Viviskilener4ever_ (yeah, I know, but I didn't know where this was all going. Anyway, it gives you a lot to read :)), _Sasal, and Annacrombie-A.C_ for reviewing! Now, on with the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Thirty Two: The Reveal

* * *

Sitting on the floor, Skipper was depressed. He would much rather spend his last night before military school with his friends. Instead, he was stuck at home. Playing chess. With Riley. How fun. Skipper didn't see why she even tried. He wished that Riley would realize that he was the chess champion, he always was, and that he always would be. He was just about to win when he heard knocking on the door. Nicole answered the door. It was Private's mother, Ariel.

"Hi Ariel," Nicole said. "It's nice to see you. Did you need something?"

"Yes," Ariel said, a little worry in her voice. "Percy was supposed to be home half an hour ago, and he hasn't come back."

Skipper got off the floor. "Frankie hid his backpack in our apartment, so he stayed back to look for it. Did you try calling him?"

"I called him maybe five times, but he didn't answer his phone. That's not like him." Ariel said.

Just then, a woman came up behind Ariel. "Excuse me? Have you seen my daughter, Marlene? I've checked with Ms. Doulin, Mrs. Barrbon, and Mrs. Flokks, but she's not anywhere. She said something about going to see you and your friends." she said to Skipper.

This all sounded very suspicious to Skipper. "I'm gonna go check out our apartment," he said, going out the door.

Skipper was about to turn the corner to the elevators when he suddenly tripped. He heard two laughing voices, and looked up. A string of twine was streched out on the floor. He expected Rico, but he didn't really expect Kowalski.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"He made me do it," Kowalski said, pointing to Rico.

"Whatever. We gotta go to HQ." Skipper said, walking towards the elevator.

"Why?" Rico asked.

"Because Private and Marlene's moms just came to my apartment wondering if we've seen them. Private's mom said that Private wasn't answering his phone."

The three boys rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor and ran to their apartment. Skipper stuck his key into the lock, only to find it unlocked.

"Okay Rico, where did you hide Private's backpack?" Skipper asked.

"Feezer," Rico said, grinning.

The boys ran behind the counter to the freezer, to find the contents of Private's backpack scattered on the floor, along with Marlene's purse, which was laying on it's side. Skipper stood, his mouth agape. He had a pretty good idea of what happened.

"Kowalski," he said, still looking at the scattered items.

"Yeah?" Kowalski said.

"Call my mom, and tell her to call the police." Skipper said, handing Kowalski his phone.

"Why don't we just call the police?" Kowalski asked, taking the phone.

"Because I said so, now call!" Skipper snapped.

"Okay!" Kowalski said. Knowing that Skipper had his mother's number on speed dial, he pressed the four button, and waited franticlly for her to answer.

It was right then that Doris, Molly, and Maddie ran into the apartment.

"Guys! Marlene is gone!" Molly screamed.

"We know, so is Private!" Kowalski said.

While Rico talked to the girls and Kowalski talked to Skipper's mother, Skipper was looking through that stuff on the floor, trying to find anything that might be a clue. He lifted Private's backpack to find a note under it. Skipper picked it up and started reading it.

_Skipper,_

_I told you I'd get my revenge. As you can see, I have kidnapped your best friend, and your little girlfriend, too. If you want them back, you'd better fork over 2,000 dollars so I can make a new SunBlower. If you don't pay, you'll never see these two again._

_BH_

Skipper couldn't believe it. He knew who this was from. He had to get Private and Marlene back. Because he wasn't going to let this guy boss him around. Besides, he didn't have 2,000 dollars. But he couldn't do it alone. But he couldn't tell anyone either. Not even his best friends. But he couldn't keep this a secret from them anymore. He had to tell them.

"Skipper?" His thoughts were interrupted by Kowalski. "Are you okay? What's that?"

Skipper looked up, to see everyone looking at the piece of paper in his hands. He sighed.

"It's my fault they're gone."

"How is it your fault?" Molly asked.

Skipper sighed again. "Okay, I'll tell you. But no one can know about this, okay?" The five nodded. "Okay, here we go."

"Four years ago, my family took a vacation to Coney Island for a week."

_An eight year old Skipper stood outside a gift shop around the dolphin exhibit at Coney Island. Bored with the souvenirs inside, he waited for his parents and sister to come out. He was just standing there when he heard grunting coming from the other side of the gift shop. Skipper peered around the corner. Three men were hauling a large machine. They stopped pushing, and the bigger of the three began speaking._

_"With this device, the sun will be no more! The world will bow down to me! I will rule the earth!" he announced to his minions. He pressed some buttons and the machine lit up. The man laughed manically._

_Skipper's eyes were wide. He didn''t think it was possible to blow out the sun, but he didn't want to find out for sure. He turned around, desperately looking for anything that could help. He quickly noticed the pay phone attached to the side of the gift shop. He pulled a quarter out of his pocket, plugged it into the coin slot, picked up the phone, and called the police._

_When he told the police where he was, he put the phone on it's hook, and went back to his corner. The machine was now shaking, and beams of light were coming out. As the man continued to laugh, Skipper heard police sirens from a distance. He smirked. His only thought right now was: 'this guy is gonna get what's coming to him'._

_The police screeched to a stop in front of the gift shop. As soon as one of the officers was out of a car, Skipper pointed down the alley in which the men were. The three men tried to run, but the police caught them. It was around then the Skipper's parents and Riley came out of the gift shop. _

_"What is going on?" Nicole asked._

_Before Skipper could tell her, the man, who Skipper had guessed was the leader, started to yell in Skipper's direction._

_"You have foiled my plans to rule the world! And for that, I will have revenge! Tell anyone about this, and everyone that you know and love will be gone! You will feel the wrath of Dr. Blowhole!" He probably would've gone on, but the police dragged him into the car and drove off._

_A police officer walked up to the family. "Are you the kid that called us?" he asked Skipper._

_"Yeah," Skipper said. The officer pulled a booklet out of his pocket. _

_"What's your name, kid?" he asked._

_"Ryan Sarge."_

_The man started writing in the booklet. He tore the page out and handed it to Skipper. He looked at it, with Riley looking over his shoulder._

_They both said at the the same time, "A check for 2,000 dollars?"_

_"That guy is a wanted criminal. The reward for his capture is 2,000 dollars. Thanks for calling us." The officer put the checkbook back in his pocket and left._

_"Well, you're gonna share that check with your marvelous big sister, right?" Riley said, trying to sound sweet._

_"Fat chance," Skipper said. "I am rich!"_

"So that's how you got all those Nerf guns," Kowalski said.

"You bought Nerf guns?" Molly asked.

"I was in third grade! And that's not the point! Dr. Blowhole swore revenge, and now he's getting it!"

"Wait," Doris said. "What did this Blowhole guy look like?"

"Oh, you couldn't forget him. He's about 6'1, he was 30, maybe, he had this weird blue hair, and this bionic laser thing for an eye." Doris's eyes got wide. "What's wrong?" Skipper asked.

Doris gulped. "Dr. Blowhole is my father."

The other five jaws in the room dropped. "Wait! Dr. Blowhole was the guy in your photo album!" Maddie said.

"All right, I've had enough," Skipper said. "The police aren't capable of handling this. We're gonna find Private and Marlene ourselves. C'mon, boys."

"Oh no, we're coming with you," Molly said.

"Fine."

The six ran down the stairs rather than taking the elevator, with Rico sliding down the banister. When they reached the lobby, they ran out the front doors into the cool summer evening.

"Kowalski, options; how do we get to Coney Island?" Skipper said.

"Well, the easiest way would probably be to take the subway." Kowalski said.

"No, he'll be expecting that." Skipper said.

"Then how else are we supposed to get there?" Molly asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Skipper stood for a moment. "On second thought, let's take the subway." So the six kids took off running to the nearest subway.

* * *

**Yay! They're out to find Private and Marlene! I'll try to work on the new chapter, but the Iowa Test Of Basic Skills (ITBS) is this week. Eah student is encouraged to get a good night's sleep and eat a good breakfast. They start Tuesday. Darn. Oh well, please review!**


	33. The War

**I know my dumb tests ended last week, but I actually had homework. I hate you Pre Algebra! Anyway, the first trimester also ended, so I don't have Music anymore! Yay! Now I have Health. I like Health, for who knows why. And I got a 96/100 on my Science project! So besides the impossible math homework, this turned out to be a pretty good week. And Thanksgiving weekend is almost here, and I only have to go to school Monday and Tuesday! Okay, enough about my life, time to thank the reviewers! Special thanks for _the death killer, lemonshark, EppopinkflygirlXDXDXD, TanabiisAwesome, 2 be loved, MagicGoodsGenie, Viviskilener4ever, PerryRocks, lovingSkipper, Annacrombie-A.C, abbcat1123, KowalskiFanatic (lol, you had me fooled at first! And thanks, that really means a lot), and sKIPPO _for reviewing! Anyway, on with the story! Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Thirty Three: The War

* * *

The nearest subway wasn't that far away, luckily, so the six kids ran there in about five minutes. They had a little trouble finding a train for Coney Island at this hour. But when they did, they didn't bother with tickets. When Skipper announced this, Doris and Maddie objected, but Skipper didn't want to hear it. They snuck onto the train just before it pulled out. They found some empty seats and sat down, Doris next to Kowalski, Molly next to Rico, and Maddie next to Skipper. Maddie noticed that Skipper seemed very tense.

Shortly, they arrived at a subway station not far from Coney Island. It was closed, however, and the six could not get in. Of course, Kowalski had thought of an alternative. It was a simple one, but they got in: they climbed the fence.

Skipper led them to where he had been standing four years ago when the evil Dr. Blowhole had attempted to carry out his evil plan. Kowalski was now noticing that Skipper was nervous. He had rarely seen his leader like this, and dared to question him.

"Skipper, are you okay?" he asked.

Skipper turned to face his friends. "Look guys, we have to be careful. This guy may seem fine, but believe me, he's dangerous." He looked to see Doris silently nodding her head, agreeing with him. After all, this guy was her father.

Skipper led them inside the dolphin exhibit and to the Splash Zone. Looking closely, they could all see an impression of where a small hatch was. Rico pried it open, and the six jumped in.

Meanwhile, Dr. Blowhole was riding around on his Segway, occasionally glancing to his two victims in a cage hanging above his lair. He was, of course, grinning manically. Private and Marlene were huddling in fear.

"Are you sure you don't know who that guy is?" Marlene asked Private.

"Positive. Never heard of him before in my life." Private answered. He was silently begging for anything, anything at all that could get them out of here. But he mostly begged for Skipper.

As if by miracle, his dream came true. Skipper came bursting through a hatch in wall that neither Private or Marlene had noticed before. He landed in a fighting position. He was shortly followed by Kowalski and Rico, who also landed in fighting positions, and finally by Doris, Molly and Maddie, who landed, well, on their feet, at least.

"Ah, Skipper, how good to see you again," Blowhole said, circling his Segway around the group. "How is your sister?"

"Don't make small talk with me, Blowhole." Skipper snapped.

"Fine." Blowhole wheeled around to Doris. "Doris. How nice to finally meet my daughter in person." Doris hid behind Kowalski. She was slightly ashamed to be hiding from her own father, but what else was she supposed to do?

"Well then. Let's make this simple. My minions destroy the five of you. I let these two out, and my minions destroy them as well. I personally destroy Skipepr. Then I take over the world. How does that sound?" Blowhole motioned to the thousands of red headed minions behind him. "Minions; ATTACK!"

And the war was on. Skipper charged at the closest minion to him, and kicked him to the ground. He was easily knocked down.

"Okay, here's the plan." Skipper said. "Take down as many as you can. They seem to be very weak. One hit, and they're out. You girls can handle that, can't you?" The girls nodded. "Move out!"

The hitting began. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico kicked and punched every minion in sight. They got so caught up in it, that they occasionally hit each other. But they got right back on with it. The girls were not so wild. Well, maybe Molly was. But they did the best they could. Private and Marlene watched helplessly from their cage above. Private desperately wanted to help, but there wasn't much he could do.

Soon enough, every single minion was knocked unconscious. But as the last one fell to the floor, before Skipper could even turn around, he realized that Dr. Blowhole had trapped him in a corner. For a guy on a Segway, he was awfully fast. Skipper looked around. Kowalski, Rico, Doris, Molly, and Maddie were knocked on the floor. Clearly conscious, but unable to get up.

"How did you do that?" Skipper screamed.

"I have my ways." Dr. Blowhole sneered. He was going to finish off Skipper once and for all.

Private whimpered. "I have to help him!" he exclaimed. He turned to Marlene. "You wouldn't have a hair pin on you, would you?" he asked.

Marlene felt through her hair, and pulled out a hair pin. She handed it to Private, who frantically jammed the pin into the lock. After a moment of wiggling it, it clicked, and the door opened.

"Wow. I didn't even know I could pick locks." Private said. He jumped out, Marlene following him.

"You ruined my plans to rule the world. And now you're gonna pay!" Blowhole yelled. "See how you like it when you have something special taken from you." He pulled a knife from his pocket, pressing it against Skipper's neck.

"A knife against my neck? That's the best you can do?" Skipper challenged, though he had to admit, this was starting to hurt.

Before Blowhole could come up with a comeback, he was pulled to the ground. The knife off his neck, Skipper dared to open his eyes. Blowhole was struggling to get up, and Private was behind him. He looked at Skipper. He smiled at him. Skipper smiled back.

"That's my boy," he thought. He sometimes felt these thoughts were weird, seeing as they were the same age, but Private was always the youngest in Skipper's eyes. So innocent and naive. But that's what Skipper liked about Private.

It was then that Skipper realized that Blowhole was close to getting up, so the eight kids silently agreed it would be best to run away. They fled from the dolphin exhibit, from Coney Island, and all the way to the subway.

* * *

**Okay, I will now promise you all that this story will be completed this week. Then, on December 1st, which by my count is only ten days away, I will have up the first chapter of my Christmas story! Thanks for reading this long awaited chapter, and please review! Okay, I really have to go to bed now. It's almost 11:00.**


	34. The Aftermath

**I know I promised that the story would be finished this week, but I was wrong. Sorry! Anyway, you can totally count on before the end of the month. Then I'll get to work on the Christmas special! I will tell you this: It involves Julien and his selfish ways! Okay, reviewer time! Wait; this is the second to last time I can thank reviewers on this story! NOOO! Any who, super special thanks to EppopinkflygirlXDXDXD (a.k.a., Miss Subway Expert, lol), Music4eva1414, lemonshark, dogzoo22, Viviskilener4ever, TanabiisAwesome, 2 be loved, and pooky1402 for reviewing! Now, will Skipper be sent out to military school? Find out! Also, I forgot to do this in the last chapter: Thanks for all the 'good lucks' on my test! **

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Thirty Four: The Aftermath

* * *

No one really said anything on the way home. They hoped that when they got back to Central Park Apartments, thye could all sneak back to their apartments unnoticed. But they all knew it wouldn't happen when they turned the corner and saw three police cars lined up in front of the building.

When the eight walked through the front door, they fully expected the excitment and hugs that came upon them. Skipper got a hug from his mom, a half-hug from his sister, but only a glare from his father. A long, angry glare. Skipper soon realized that it was now silent. Dead silent. And he was definatly not expecting the out burst from his father.

"Ryan Thomas Sarge," he just about screamed. "Running out of this building when something like this was going on? We already had two missing kids; we certainly did not need six more! What were you thinking?"

"Dad-" Skipper tried to explain, but his dad didn't want to hear it.

"You see why you're going to military school? And you thought you were disciplined! You get up those stairs and go to your room right now."

"But Dad-" Skipper couldn't get anything else out. Quinton angrily pointed to the stairs. Skipper, defeated, sighed and trudged up. Riley, giving her father a look that was first dissapointment, then anger, ran up the stairs after her brother.

When Riley reached Skipper's room, she opened the door to find her brother facedown on his bed, his head in his pillow. Riley sighed, walked around to the other side of his bed, and sat down.

"Skipper?"

"Go away."

"Skipper, can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Skipper."

"Get off my bed and get out of my room."

"Skipper, please."

Silence. "Fine." Skipper's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Sit up and look at me."

"No."

"Skipper!"

Skipper lifted his head from his pillow, and looked at his sister.

"Dad was just gonna send me to military school for the summer." he said quietly. "Now I'm probably gonna be there for the rest of my life."

"Listen." Riley said. "I know you think that I don't understand you at all, just 'cause I'm a girl. But I've been twelve before. I've been through sixth grade drama. I probably don't understand you completely, but I can still help you when you need it."

"This sounds like a speech some lame writer made up 'cause they have no real life." Skipper said.

"Skipper! Listen."

"I'm listening."

Riley sighed. "Just 'cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I don't know what drama is. Girls have it too, you know."

"I bet Dad never sent you out to military school."

"Well, remember when he almost sent me to a boarding school?"

"I bet boarding school is a heck lot more fun then military school."

"Well, either way, I didn't want to go."

"Yeah, but you're the good kid. You could convince him to let you stay. I'm the reckless one."

Riley sighed again. "Well, when you are in military school, you'll always be able to talk to me about anything, okay?"

"Still sounds like a lame speech."

"_Okay?_"

"Okay."

Riley got up, and left her brother's room. By then, it was 10:30. At about 11:45, Skipper heard his parents return from the lobby. They sat down in the kitchen and talked. Skipper strained to hear the conversation, but, with his room being at the very end of the hall, he couldn't. At about midnight, he gave up, laid down on his pillow, and went to sleep, completely dreading and fearing what would come the next day.

* * *

Morning came. Skipper awoke at about 6:45. Not having changed the night before, he put on clean clothes and ran a comb through his tangled hair. He was about to make his bed, after trying to keep his room in order, now not being able to stand it all messy, when someone knocked at his door. He opened it a crack to find his father standing outside. He opened the door a little more. He looked at his father. A look that basiclly said "I know what I did was wrong, can't you spare me?"

"Can we talk?" Quinton asked his son.

Skipper said nothing. He opened the door all the way and stepped aside. They both sat down on Skipper's bed. Both were quiet. Quinton broke the silence.

"Isaac and Percy told me what happened last night."

"They did?"

"Yup."

Skipper looked at first the wall, then the floor.

"You were very brave, Ryan."

"I was?"

"Not many kids would go off to fight a guy like that. Of course, you should have let the police handle it. But either way, I'm proud of you." Quinton put his hand on Skipper's shoulder, looking him right in the eye. "Maybe you really live up to the nickname 'Skipper'."

Skipper smiled. Didn't smirk; smiled.

"Ryan. For this reason, I am not sending you to military school."

"You're not?" Skipper's eyes practically bugged out of his sockets.

"No. Now that might seem good enough, but I don't think it is. I have something else for you."

Skipper nodded.

"Ryan, you know how you've always wanted a dog, but I wouldn't let you have one, even though this building allows pets?"

"Yeah," Skipper said. he didn't know where his father was going with this.

"Do you still want one?"

"Yeah..."

"Is your first choice still a golden retriever?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you want a dog now?"

"Like, right now?"

"Yep."

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Riley, you can bring him in." Quinton called out the still open bedroom door.

Riley entered the room, leading a big dog through the door. The dog had fluffy, golden fur.

"Woah, that's a big dog!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Actually, it's a puppy," Quinton said.

"_That_ is a puppy?"

"Yep."

"Where did you get it?"

"The animal shelter."

Skipper crossed his arms. "Since when does the animal shelter stay open past midnight?"

Quinton smiled. "Since I told them Isaac's dad was a lawyer." Skipper smiled.

"Can I-"

"Yes."

"You don't know what I'm gonna ask."

"You're gonna ask to call your friends. Which you can."

Skipper smiled. "I'd hug you, but that's not manly."

"Oh, come here." Skipper hugged his father, something he hadn't done in a long time.

Skipper quickly grabbed his phone from his desk, texted Private to get Kowalski and Rico, and led his new dog to the living room.

In less than two minutes, someone knocked at the door. Skipper answered it to find Kowalski, Rico, and Private.

"What's going on, Skipper?" Kowalksi asked.

"Guys, I don't have tp go to military school anymore!"

"You don't?" all the of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Nope. And i finally got a dog."

"That's great Skipper!" Private said. "Where is it?"

His question was answered when the large puppy jumped on him, knocking Private to the floor. The dog made sure that Private's face was evenly licked. Private giggled.

"What is with all the commotion?" Julien asked, coming through the open front door, followed by Mort and Maurice. "I can hear you all the way over- dang, that's a big dog!"

The dog, eager as could be, leaped off Private and on to Julien. "Ahh! Make him stop!" Julien said, as the dog licked his face. "Who is this dog?"

"What is his name, Skipper?" Private asked.

Skipper looked first to his friends, then to his dog, then back to his friends. He smirked.

"Cadet."

* * *

**Figures Skipper would name a dog Cadet. Well, this is the second to last chapter of the story. The last chapter will be the epilouge, which will take place ten years in the future. Yay, everyone will be happily married by then (except Mort, he'd only be 18)! I will miss thanking reviewers at the start of every chapter! Hey, remember in the early chapters when I gave out cookies? Good times... Maybe for the Christmas special, I will give out candy cane cookies! A baker at my local grocery store makes them and they are genius! Well, I hope you will review on this chapter, and I hope you all had a fantastical Thanksgiving! Unless you're not American... then I hope you had a great, um, Thursday! Bye!**


	35. Epilogue

**NOOOOOOO! This is the last chapter of The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys! Begin panicking: now. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, I'm done. This is the last time I can thank reviewers for this story. So I will make this count. A very special thanks to** _**lemonshark, EppopinkflygirlXDXDXD (yeah, I don't want it to end either), TanabiisAwesome (wanna find out? Read on!), Music4eva1414, Viviskilener4ever, lovingSkipper, and KowalskiFanatic (actually, the Christmas story is more of a Julien/Private, but Kowalski (Isaac) will be in it; don't worry!) **_**for reviewing! I really hope you all enjoy the last chapter of The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys, and I hope you look forward to my Christmas special!**

* * *

The Lives Of Sixth Grade Military Boys

Chapter Thirty Five: Epilogue

* * *

Skipper wasn't doing anything important at that very moment. Just standing over the counter of the kitchen. His kitchen. The kitchen in his apartment. That he owned. Of course, not alone. He lived with someone. Someone special to him. His wife. His wife named Marlene.

Yes, my friends, Skipper married Marlene. She was now Mrs. Marlene Sarge.

Skipper, not having anything important to do right now, started thinking about things. Things that happened in the past. Ten years in the past.

He thought of the first fight with Blowhole. That guy was still a nuisance. Skipper blamed every misfortune on him. Of course, thinking of it, Blowhole did have a good reason to pick a bone with Skipper. He had been putting him in jail since he was eight. And every time, he got out. And when Blowhole struck, the team fought back.

This made him think of his team. He thought to Kowalski. Despite him not being all too good with feelings, and emotions, and women, he was married. To Doris. And Kowalski wasn't just a husband. He was a father. To an eight-month-old boy, named Aaron. Aaron had his mother's eyes and his father's mouth, that's for sure. He was only eight months old, yet he talked all the time. Jibber jabber that no could understand. Just like Kowalski.

Skipper thought of Rico. He was married, too. To Molly. They both shared a love of destruction. And skateboarding. Skipper remembered the time that Rico and Molly were skating through Central Park and ran right into Kowalski and Private, who were riding bikes. Good thing they were all wearing helmets. Rico was a father, too. In fact, all of Skipper's friends, except for Mort, were fathers. Rico had a nine-month old daughter named Taylor. It was yet to be discovered if she shared her parent's love for exploding. But, they could wait.

Skipper then thought of Private. His best friend. He had married Maddie. Private was a father as well, but his ten-month-old son Robbie wasn't the least of the problems in his sometimes over run apartment. Maddie's sister had four-year-old quadruplets. Maddie also had quadruplet cousins, which Private had often helped her babysit years ago when they were little. Those four could take care of themselves now, but Private and Maddie's nephews were a different story. Their names were Blake, Carter, Daniel, and Eric, but Eric was often called Eggy, because he had a noticeably egg-shaped head. He was defiantly the most trouble. Private sometimes thought that Eggy was a bad influence on Robbie, who was constantly knocking things down, crawling around on his little knees. But, he loved them all the same.

Skipper thought to three of his other friends, Julien, Maurice, and Mort. Julien was the first to get married, but the last to be a father, while Maurice was one of the last to get married and the first to be a father. Little known to many, Julien and Maurice had both known their wives practically forever. They played with them all the time when they lived in Madagascar. They had both moved to New York around the end of the summer, shortly before the start of their seventh grade year. The girls were twin sisters, named Julia and Jade. Even though Jade was much more out going than her sister, she had always been attracted to Maurice, just as Julia had been attracted to Julien, though she was the quieter one.

Julien was the first of everyone to get married, and the last to have a child, which was a boy, and named, of course, Julien Daniel Ringers XIV. Little Julien was only two months old. Maurice, however, was the first of everyone to be a father, and was pretty lucky, too. He was a father to twins, a boy and a girl named Darren and Grace. They were almost a year old.

Mort, of course, was not married or a father yet. He was only eightteen. However, he was dating his best friend, Kylie. They started going out when they were fourteen. But, it was pretty obvious that they would end up getting married. Mort and Maurice would end up as in-laws.

Skipper thought of his sister. Riley was married, too. To someone named Nathan Clarian. They had two sons, Jared, three, and Connor, one. Skipper enjoyed looking after his nephews. Jarad was a rough and tumble boy, yet he was so sweet. And Connor was so well behaved.

Skipper was shaken from his thoughts when he heard crying coming from down the hall. No, he wasn't babysitting for one of his friends. Skipper walked into the room belonging to his daughter. His five month old daughter named Kayla. Skipper picked her up. He brought her into the kitchen. A bottle sat in a bottle warmer. Skipper grabbed it, sat down on the living room couch, and began feeding his daughter. She sucked every last drop from the bottle. She had just finished when Marlene came into the apartment. Skipper smiled. He had some bad memories. But he had many good ones, too. And many more memories would come to be.

* * *

**Well. That's it. Before I thank each reviewer again, let's get the rundown on this whole story. **

**This story was published on June 20, 2010. It was completed on November 29, 2010. I offically completed it with a total of 270 reviews. This story brought me 31 'Favorite Story's, 6 'Favorite Author's, 9 'Story Alert's, and 3 'Author Alert's.**

**A really very special thanks to every single person who reviewed. This might take a while. They are (in order of their first review): PerryRocks, EppopinkflygirlXDXDXD (whom has gone through many name changes, and has been the most supportive of all my reviewers- thank you so much! 'Cause without your military school idea, this story would, sadly, be Julien bugging them all the time.), Ze Dolphinator, Annacrombie-A.C, cardsharks87, lovingSkipper, awesome story, Autunmheart, Music4eva1414, Randompenguin, TanabiisAwesome, CayennePeppr, Random reader, penguinsrcutexoxo, darksidesprinkles, Tonycakes, SkullShovel, From Darkness and Light, INVADERPENGUIN6, Viviskilener4ever, SPKR689, pooky1402, Sandrei20, AddictedToThisFanFic, Mobygirl21, 2 be loved, Sasal, the death killer, MagicGoodsGenie, abbcat1123, KowalskiFanatic, sKIPPO, and dogzoo22. That's 34 individual reviewers. Thank you all so much! Every review means so much to me!**

**I really hope that you enjoyed reading this story. It was a lot of fun to write. I hope you will read my Christmas story, too. The first chapter will be out soon (don't worry; the story won't be nearly as long as this one!). Anyway, I thank you all for your support! Thanks so much for reading! **

**-Anna (a.k.a., InternetGirl123) ;)**


End file.
